Frozen Over
by Little-bit-of-a-fixer-upper
Summary: Elsa and Anna are sisters torn apart by a traumatic accident. After Elsa runs off, Anna sets out to find her with ice salesman Kristoff, his dog Sven and a cheerful little person named Olaf before a terrible blizzard hits. A modern AU retelling of Disney's Frozen. WARNING: Some chapters may contain coarse language but that's about it (15 and up)
1. Prologue

Prologue: 2001

"_Elsa?_ Psst, Elsa!" a small voice whispered. Young Elsa stirred in her bed. It was her sister, up again in the middle of the night. Not because she was scared. No, Anna didn't seem to be afraid of anything. But because the _sky was awake._ Elsa turned in her bed, trying to ignore her 5 year old sister and get some sleep. That plan fell to pieces as she felt her tiny sister crawl onto her bed.

"Wake up, Elsa wake up!" Anna whispered to her sister, who was 3 years older. Elsa turned over again.

"Anna," she mumbled, "What are you doing? It's late. Go on back to sleep."

Anna then preceded to give her "dramatic" performance in order to get her sister's attention. She swooned dramatically on the opposite side of the bed, throwing an exasperated hand to her forehead.

"But the _sky's awake, _so _I'm_ awake!_" _Anna gasped with dramatic flair. Elsa couldn't help but giggle as she gave her red-headed sister a playful shove.

"You go ahead and play then!" Anna crawled up to where Elsa lay and brushed her long, white-blond hair out of her face, revealing her matching blue eyes, though, a much deeper shade of blue than Anna's.

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan? O.K, that did it. Elsa smiled and crawled out of bed, stopping to put on a pair of winter boots, which matched the pair Anna already had on her feet, like she knew Elsa would eventually cave in. Little sisters...

"Come on, come on! It's snowing!" Anna said gleefully as her and Elsa quietly tried to sneak down the large staircase in their large estate and get past her parents, who were in their bedroom. Anna flung open the door and ran out, giggling and dancing in the snow.

"Anna! Your jacket!" Elsa hissed, bringing her little sister her winter coat and shrugging her's on.

"Oops! Sorry!" Anna replied, taking the jacket and buttoning the snaps. Elsa ran over to a big pile of snow that lay on the ground.

"Come on! Let's build that snowman!" Elsa called over to her sister, who eagerly ran over to help her. A few minutes later, they had built quite a cute little snowman that they both admired for the next few minutes. While Elsa was preoccupied at admiring her snowman, Anna made a tiny snowball and chucked it at her sister.

"Oof!" Elsa said, while trying to keep her balance. She cut her eyes at her giggling sister and smiled as she made another snowball and threw it.

"No!" Anna laughed, running away from Elsa's snowball. "I bet you can't get me!" Anna teased, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Oh, you want to bet?" Elsa scoffed, chucking another snowball at her sister, who took off running, laughing the whole way. Elsa continued to throw the snowballs at her laughing sister as the unconsciously got closer to the lake. Anna managed to run out to the lake, Elsa followed, slipping on the slick ice and falling on her side. She gasped when she realized where they were. She looked to her sister, who was still frolicking on the ice, playfully taunting her.

"Anna! Get away from there!" Elsa yelled to her sister. Anna stopped and gasped as she realized she was out in the middle of the lake. She then began to run back to her sister. Elsa looked at the ice and spotted a crack where her baby sister was about to run.

"Anna, no! Go slow! Slow down!" she screamed in vain as her sister neared the crack. As Anna's foot hit the crack, it sent out multiple cracks all over the icy surface, splitting the ice. Anna began to panic as she tried to make it to her sister. Elsa started out after her, but it was too late. Anna took a step and ice broke, tripping her. As she fell, the ice broke and she fell into the icy water.


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, little note here, sorry about the first chapter being all messed up o_O I'm re-uploading it so it can be read without all sorts of crazy url crap in the way. Honestly I have no idea how that happened and I apologize. **

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, running to where her sister had fallen in. She reached into the icy cold water for her sister, but could not find her. Warm tears streamed down Elsa's face as she looked around the ice for her sister.

"ANNA! ANNA!" she wailed as she heard the door slam up by the house.

"Elsa? What are you doing?!" the voice belonged to their father, who stood at the porch alongside their mother.

"Daddy! Help her, please!" Elsa screamed as her father took an axe from the nearby shed and ran out to the ice. He began to chop at the ice, clearing it away to search for his daughter as his wife ran to Elsa, holding the hysterical girl in her arms. Elsa's father then spotted Anna's red hair and grabbed her up from the water, holding her in his arms, her body totally limp, her eyes closed.

"Get to the car, now!" he screamed, carrying his freezing cold daughter. The girls' mother ran inside for the car keys and grabbed a few blankets, wrapping her youngest child in them as she cradled her in her arms as if she were a baby again.

"Oh, she's ice cold!" the mother said, running with her husband and daughter to the car. The girls' father started the car and floored it all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Kristoff hated the fluorescent lights. Sure, maybe they weren't so bad at first, but he had been in this waiting room for hours now and the lights were beginning to hurt his eyes. His father had checked himself into the hospital at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. It was now close to 11 at night. Kristoff looked at the stuffed reindeer he had since could remember. He wouldn't let himself think this way.

"Dad's going to get out of this, I know he will!" he thought. Earlier when they had arrived, Kristoff's father hadn't been making much sense. Most of his words ran together, he was stumbling around and his eyes were heavy. A little while after his father had gone back to see a doctor, a nurse came out and asked the receptionist if she could keep an eye on Kristoff. The receptionist seemed nice, but Kristoff hadn't really spoken to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when a family came spilling frantically through the door of the emergency room. The mother was small and skinny with brown hair, a lot like the small girl about the same age as Kristoff who stood clutched to her mother's side that had white-blond hair. The father has chestnut brown hair and a goatee and was carrying a small bundle of blankets in his arms. At least, that's all Kristoff could see.

"Help us, please! We need a doctor!" the father screamed, looking around frantically while the young blond girl cried into her mother's jacket. The mother scooped up the skinny girl and nestled her against her chest, trying hard to keep from crying herself. A nurse came from the side of the room and began asking the father what had happened. Kristoff got up off the stool he was sitting on, placing his plush reindeer in his pocket as he tried to see what was going on. He poked his head around the corner for a better look.

"She fell through a ice and into a lake. She's been unresponsive since we got her out. Her body's ice cold. Please, help her!" the father wailed frantically.

"We'll get right to work on her Mr. Arryn." the nurse said as they put the mass of blankets on a stretcher. Kristoff stood on his tip toes to see what was under the blankets. He caught a glimpse of a small girl, a little younger than him with strawberry blond hair and pale skin being wheeled away. He couldn't understand why, but he was worried about her. Maybe it was because of the family that had come in with her and the shape they were in? Who knows. But he had his own family to worry about.

Just like that, a short, plump, African-American lady in scrubs came out of the emergency room and walked up to the front desk. Kristoff had seen her before. He thought that she had been a friend of his dad's. She looked familiar enough.

"Barb, is Mr. Bjorgman's son out here with you? Kristoff? " the woman asked.

Kristoff was jerked back into his own reality as he looked up at the receptionist.

"Oh yes, he's right here." she said, looking down at Kristoff and smiling sweetly, "Kristoff, someone wants to talk to you." A nurse came into Kristoff's view as she came around the desk to where he stood. He recognized her right away. She was a friend of his father and knew him very well, despite Kristoff never really warming up to her. She seemed nice and everything, but then again, he was never one to warm up to people. She stooped down to his level and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Hello sweetheart, are you O.K?" she asked him. Kristoff gave her a small nod as he gripped his reindeer that still rested in his pocket.

"Now, Kristoff, I'm sorry." the nurse said, giving him a warm hug. Kristoff thought he knew what she would say next.

"Your father won't be able to be with you anymore." she said with sadness in her voice. Kristoff's eyes closed sharply with the sting of the words. He returned the nurse's hug and tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so, so sorry" the nurse said, stroking his dark blonde hair. "Oh sweetheart," the nurse said as Kristoff hugged her tighter, "You can't stay at this hospital all night. You're going to need a place to sleep." Kristoff didn't really respond but with a sharp sob that tugged at the nurse's heart.

"Baby, you're welcome to stay at my place with my husband and our children. For as long as you want. Your daddy asked me to let you stay with us, but it's up to you." Kristoff looked at the nurse, confused.

"Don't be afraid. Your daddy and I go way back. I was even there the night you were born, with both your mother and your father." Wow, O.K, this changed things around. The thought gave Kristoff a lot more comfort with knowing that this lady had been around him for almost his entire life. And she was a nurse. Why would she lie to him at a time like this? The nurse got up and extended a hand to Kristoff, who grabbed it.

"Come on little man, let's get you out of here." the nurse said, leading him back into the locker room. Kristoff turned his glance to the family again. He saw the mother stroking her daughter's blond hair and drying her tears with a kleenex as her husband stroked her hair and arm comfortingly. Kristoff took his plush reindeer out of his pocket and hugged him to his chest as he left the waiting room with the nurse, about to start a new chapter of his life.


	3. Chapter 2

After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa finally saw a doctor come from the emergency room. A short, stout man with a short gray beard. Her father rose from his seat, gesturing for her mother to remain seated.

"Is she O.K?" Her father asked. The doctor gave a small smile and said,

"She will be O.K. She's resting now. We've got her body temperature back up to where it should be. We saw from her file that she is iron deficient, is that true?"

"Yes, it's true." Mr. Arryn replied.

"Then, you're lucky you got her here when you did."

"Was there, any permanent damage?" Mr. Arryn asked. The doctor furrowed his brow.

"Well, it isn't likely she'll remember most of the incident." Elsa saw her father breathe a sigh of relief.

"When could we see her?"

"I would say when she wakes up, which could be as long as tomorrow." the doctor replied.

"How long will she have to stay?"

"I would say a couple of days, just so we can monitor how she's doing, how her temperature is, all that sort of stuff." Elsa looked up at the doctor.

"She's O.K though, right?" she asked. The doctor smiled down at her.

"Yes Elsa, your sister will be just fine." Elsa sighed in relief as she hugged her mother, who ran her fingers through Elsa's platinum blonde hair. Thank goodness Anna was going to be O.K. Elsa wouldn't have known what she would've done if something had happened to her baby sister. She decided then she must protect her at all costs. Even if it meant they could never go out in the snow again. She would not let anything hurt her baby sister again.

* * *

The Nurse's car pulled up at her house. Kristoff sat in the back seat, stroking his plush reindeer's fur for some sort of comfort. The Nurse, who had re-introduced herself as Bulda to Kristoff, stopped by his home so he could get a couple of things: his toothbrush, change of clothes, a pillow, the usual stuff.

"Here we are, sweetie," Bulda said, cutting off the engine, "My husband should be inside with all the kids. You've met him before, when you came over here with your dad. It must have been a while ago though, you may not quite remember him. A few of the kids are about your age, don't worry, they're sweet, they'll be nice to you. Or at least they'd better be!"

Bulda unlocked the door so Kristoff could get out with his bag. After he exited the vehicle, Bulda led him up to the front steps. It was a nice, rustic two story home. Looked roomy enough. He looked behind him as he heard another car approaching. The car stopped in the next driveway and a short, stout doctor got out and nodded to Bulda, who was digging her car keys out of her handbag.

"Evening Bulda!" the doctor called. Bulda finally pulled out her house keys and went over to the doctor. Kristoff stayed where he was.

"Hi Pabbie. How are you tonight?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine. I had a family come in last minute with a little girl who fell through some ice." Kristoff's eyes widened. _That must have been the girl he saw going back into the emergency room._

"Oh my, was she all right?" Bulda asked, her voice genuinely worried.

"She will be O.K in a few days. Let her get warmed up again. I tried telling her family that they didn't have to stay at the hospital, but her older sister really wanted to stay with her." Pabbie said.

"Aw, that's sweet of her."Bulda replied. Pabbie looked behind Bulda to see Kristoff standing there.

"Who's your friend?" he inquired, gesturing to Kristoff.

"This is Kristoff. He's a friend of mine's son. He's going to be staying with us for a while." she said. She leaned in closer towards Pabbie so Kristoff wouldn't hear.

"His father passed away earlier tonight and wanted me to look after him." she whispered.

"Oh that's terrible. What happened to him?" he asked.

"Hypothermia."

"Oh I see. And the boy has no uncles or aunts? No grandparents?"

"His only live grandparents live in Norway and he does have an aunt, but she's always traveling around the world. And that's no life for an 8 year old boy." she told him. She gestured to Kristoff.

"Come on over here, dear. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." Kristoff wandered over to where Bulda stood.

"Kristoff, this is my friend Pabbie. He's been a good friend to me. And he's a doctor. If you ever need anything and me or my husband aren't around, you come straight over here to Pabbie. He'll help you out with anything you need." Kristoff nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Kristoff." Pabbie said, extending a stubby hand. Kristoff gave it a small shake.

"Well, all right Bulda, I'll let you guys get inside and get to sleep. Good night! And Good night Kristoff, wonderful to meet you." Pabbie said, unlocking the door to his home. Bulda then unlocked the door to her home and led Kristoff inside.

"Cliff! Cliff, where are you?" Bulda called. Right after she called for him, a man matching Bulda's stout body type & skin tone entered the room.

"Hi sweet pea!" the man Kristoff recognized as Bulda's husband Cliff said before he planted a smooch on Bulda's cheek. He looked down at Kristoff.

"Kristoff! Hey kiddo!" he said, stooping down to Kristoff's level, "You hungry?" Kristoff nodded. In fact, he was practically _starving._

"We've got some leftover meat loaf in the fridge. How 'bout I warm some up for you?" Kristoff nodded again. Cliff started off towards the kitchen with Bulda trailing behind him. Kristoff followed quietly to hear what they were talking about.

"So, he's going to be staying with us?" Cliff asked quietly. Bulda nodded.

"It was either that or make him a ward of the state. I couldn't do that to the poor child. His father was a great friend to us. As was his mother." Cliff scooped out some meat loaf from the plastic container from the fridge.

"Yeah, they were great people. They sure loved their little Kristoff." he said as he put the food into the microwave.

"They sure did, and we need to make sure we treat him with the same love and respect his parents treated him with. We need to make him feel as at home as possible. I'll have to explain it to the kids tomorrow. They all in bed?" she asked.

"Yes," Cliff replied, "They all went to bed about 2 hours ago." The microwave went off and Cliff took out the food and poured a cup of milk to go with the food.

"Do you know what Kristoff wants with his meat loaf? Carrots O.K? I cooked 'em for all of us earlier." Cliff asked. Bulda pondered for a moment.

"Oh yes, carrots should do fine. I remember his father telling me he loved carrots." Cliff scooped out some carrots onto the plate.

"Has he said anything to you?" he inquired. Bulda shook her head.

"Poor baby hasn't said a single word. I feel so bad for him." she said. Cliff wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

"Hey," he said, looking into her eyes, "It's all right. We're going to make him as happy as we possibly can." Bulda smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"O.K, I'm going to go shower. Would you mind staying out here with Kristoff while he eats?"

"Oh no hon, not at all." Cliff said, letting his wife go. She ruffled Kristoff's hair as she went by.

"You're supper's ready, Kristoff. Eat up." she said before she walked away. Kristoff walked into the kitchen and saw Cliff inviting him to sit in the vacant bar stool beside him.

"Come on up here, little man." Kristoff obeyed and sat down next to Cliff and eagerly started to gobble down as much food as possible.

"Hey, hey, slow down there cowboy," Cliff warned, "You're gonna make yourself sick eating that fast." Kristoff slowed his eating a little bit. A few minutes later, he had finished the plate.

"Fill you up?" Cliff asked him. Kristoff nodded. Cliff got down from his stool and removed the plate and glass.

"You want anything else? Some chips? Granola bar?" Kristoff shook his head. Cliff placed the dishes in the sink after rinsing them off and returned to his stool next to Kristoff.

"Don't talk much, do you, Kristoff?" Kristoff shook his head. Cliff sighed.

"Hey kid, that's O.K. I'd rather talk to the strong, silent type than the loud, annoying type any day. The strong, silent ones are always the most interesting." Cliff said, "Because you know when they talk, they aren't talking just for the sake of listening to themselves speak. They're talking because they actually have something worth saying." he finished, before clapping Kristoff on the shoulder.

"Just remember that, kiddo." he said before getting up again, "I'm going to go in the living room and watch some T.V. You want to join me?" Kristoff looked at him, then looked away again.

"Maybe later, huh?" Cliff said, before turning to leave. He went into the living room and sat on the sofa, flipping through channels. A few minutes later, Kristoff appeared and crawled up on the couch beside him, sitting a good two feet away. Cliff shifted his eyes to Kristoff.

"It's O.K, Kristoff. I won't bite you." he said, "Hard." Kristoff looked at him, Cliff smiled warmly. Kristoff returned the smile and scooted over closer to him. Cliff ruffled his dark blond hair.

"You'll do all right, kid." A few minutes later, the silence broke.

"Thank you."

Cliff looked down at Kristoff, who looked up at him with big, brown puppy dog eyes. Cliff smiled at him and hugged him closer.

"You're welcome, kiddo."


	4. Chapter 3

"Welcome home, Anna!" Mr. Arryn cheered as he brought Anna through the double doors into their huge estate, her riding on her shoulders. It had only been a week since Anna had been in her home, yet she missed it so much. She let out a giggle and tapped her father on the head.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she said. Arryn chuckled and let Anna down. She ran around the foyer, giggling and shrieking with glee.

"It looks so much bigger!" she said.

"It's because you haven't seen it in so long." her father replied.

"Anna?" a voice said. Anna turned to see her mother coming down the stairs. Anna smiled and ran into her mothers arms.

"Hi Mama!" she said, letting her mother squeeze her tiny body. Her mother kissed her on the head.

"Hi baby. Oh, I'm so glad you're home and feeling well." her mother said.

"I've never felt better!" Anna shrieked. She looked up at the balcony to see her sister's closed door. She gasped.

"Where's Elsa?!" she asked. Her mother sighed.

"She's up in her room. She's really worried about you." Anna frowned.

"Oh..." Her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go up and see her? I'm sure she'd be delighted to see her baby sister." Anna smiled and ran up the stairs and knocked rhythmically on Elsa's door.

"Elsa? It's Anna! I'm home!" she called. The door opened. Elsa stood in the doorway, her blue eyes staring into Anna's.

"Anna?" she said, hardly believing her sister was standing there. Anna giggled and hugged her sister tightly. Elsa groaned.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Anna said. She gasped and looked at Elsa.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked. Elsa smiled sadly. Anna's smile faded.

"Not now, Anna. Maybe tomorrow?" Elsa said earnestly. Anna smiled.

"O.K, tomorrow then!" She said, hugging her sister again.

The next morning, after Anna had eaten her breakfast, she slid down the hallway on her socks and skidded to a stop at Elsa's snowflake covered door.

"Elsa?" she said, knocking her rhythmic knock on the door again, "Do you want to build a snowman?" A few seconds went by and Elsa didn't answer.

"Come on, let's go and play! It's snowing again! Elsa? It doesn't have to be a snowman..." she said again, looking under the crack under Elsa's door.

"Not right now, Anna!" Elsa said sharply. Anna frowned.

"O.K bye..." she said, shuffling away from the door.

Later that night, after Anna had gone to bed, Mr. Arryn knocked on Elsa's door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"It's your dad." her father answered.

"Come in." Mr. Arryn opened the door and entered Elsa's room, which was as white and blue as her door.

"Hi sweetie," he said, sitting on her bed in front of her, "Are you O.K?"

"I guess so." Elsa lied, looking out her window at the lake. The hole that Anna had fallen through had frozen over again. Like it never even happened. Mr. Arryn took Elsa's small hand in his.

"Come on, Elsa. I'm your father. You can tell me anything." Elsa sighed and laid her head on her father's arm.

"I feel so... bad about what happened to Anna," she explained, "and I don't think I'm comfortable enough to go outside in the snow with her yet."

"You're afraid something bad will happen." her father said. Elsa nodded her head.

"She'll be fine, Elsa. She knows not to go near the lake." her father assured her. Elsa picked her head up to look at him.

"But she can't remember what happened. What's stopping her from getting hurt again? Or, what's stopping her from getting hurt and me not being able to help her again?" Elsa said, turning away from her father. Elsa's father put his hand on her shoulder.

"You think maybe you're just not ready yet?" he asked.

"I think so." agreed Elsa.

"Just take some time to get all these thoughts out. And go back to playing in the snow when you're ready." he said. Elsa sighed again.

"It's not just in the snow though. It's every time I see Anna. Every time I see her, looking at me, I just see her falling through the ice and into the water, and me not being able to help her." Elsa explained. Her father's eyes lit up in surprise.

"You feel like it was your fault." he said. Elsa tried to hold back a sob, but it came through anyway as she nodded.

"I never want her to get hurt again." Elsa said. Her father then rubbed her back, got up and kissed her on the head.

"Well, just don't leave her in the dark. Keep your sister's needs in mind. She needs you as much as you need her, sweetheart." he said as he was shutting the door, "I love you, baby girl." Elsa watched as her father shut the door.

* * *

A few weeks later, Anna tried again with Elsa by going up to her door and asking the same question.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride out bike around the halls?" she asked Elsa's snowflake door. Elsa sat inside her room, looking out at the lake, wishing she could go out and play with her baby sister, but every time she went to the door, the memory flashed before her eyes and she would tell her sister to go away out of the pain of the same question that started the whole incident.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" every time Anna asked for the next few weeks, she got the same reply and she gave the same reply to Elsa.

"O.K. Bye..."

* * *

A few years passed. Elsa came out of her room for meals and birthdays and family events, but barely spent any time with Anna. Even when the snow melted and summer came. Anna had to resort to playing by herself, even resorting to talking to the pictures on the walls. The winter after she had turned ten, snow covered the ground outside. She approached her sister's door and asked the question.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? Or... do anything?"

Every time she approached the door, she got the same answer: no.

* * *

Years passed, and Elsa had finally turned 18 and her sister 15. Both had grown into beautiful young women. The days passed the same every day. Anna would try to coax Elsa out of her room, and Elsa would give no reply. This had begun to strain the relationship between the two sisters until they barely knew each other. They had barely even seen each other at school. Elsa was about to graduate and Anna was about to become a junior. The only thing Elsa did seem interested in is the family business of all the hotels they owned. Her father often educated her on how everything worked, in the event of an emergency. He was talking to her in her room one day while Anna was at school.

"Your sister really misses you." he said, "The last ten years have really been hard for her. She's barely spent any time with you, she's hardly even seen you." Elsa sighed and downcast her eyes.

"I know. I feel horrible for doing this to her." she said sadly. She laid her head on her father's shoulder, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair like he did when she was small to calm her down.

"How so?" he asked.

"Every time Anna asks me to do something with her like "Build a snowman" or whatever, I just think back to that night. The night of her accident, when she asked me the same question. And I couldn't save her." Tears began to form in Elsa's crystal blue eyes.

"And I can't help but think that it's all my fault." she said, finally letting the tears fall.

"Oh no, no, no, no. The accident was not your fault, Elsa." her father said.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my father." she sobbed. Her father rubbed her back as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder like she did when she was a child and woke up with nightmares.

"If I had just told her to go back to bed that never would have happened!" she said into his shoulder.

"Elsa, I think... I think you should... see someone about this." her father said delicately. She looked at him.

"What?" Her father brushed her hair out of her face.

"That way maybe someone could help you not feel so guilty. Maybe stop you from all this anxiety." Elsa thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could do that." she said.

"I'll call someone tomorrow and see if they can meet with you." her father said. Elsa hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much."

* * *

"What is her problem?" Anna sat on the couch, upside down in the living room, staring up at the ceiling. Her mother was reading a book in the chair across the room.

"You know your sister, Anna. She's always been a little... distant." her mother replied.

"Not when I was 5! I remember we used to go out and play all the time! We would have snowball fights, go ice skating, build snowmen..." Anna rambled. Her mother looked up from her book.

"Your sister will be O.K., Anna. Just give her some time." Anna exhaled sharply and sat up.

"'Give her time'? Is that what you said?" she snapped, "Christ, Mom, What have you called the last ten years? I've given her time! Ten years of time! I have been waiting a whole decade for her to come down from her room and spend some sort of time with me!" she yelled, gesturing up towards Elsa's room.

"Calm down, Anna. You're getting hysterical." her mother said. Anna scoffed.

"No! I have no intention of calming down! I have been waiting patiently forever and I have gotten nothing for it! I've been talking to pictures on the walls for the last ten years! People don't even want to talk to me at school because of this! The only one who does talk to me is Rapunzel and she went through something like this too!"

"I mean, is this a regular thing? Just all the girls who have some sort of damage just all get together and hang out? Is this some freakin' support group? Company is overdue here, mother, and I am not satisfied! So no, I will not calm down because I want to see my sister!"

Anna spun on her heels and stomped up the stairs to Elsa's room.

"I hope you're happy, Elsa!" she screeched as she stamped down the hallway to her room and slammed the door in frustration.

In Elsa's room, Elsa sat with her back to the door, listening to every word that Anna had said.

"_My God,"_ Elsa thought, "_I __do __need help. She needs me. Now more than ever."_ Elsa then flashed back to the night of the accident, picturing her sister falling through the ice and into the freezing water and her searching in vain for her to try to save her, but she couldn't. And now she couldn't even save her sister from what was happening to her.

What could she do?

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon, but in the meantime, what did you think? Too short maybe? Let me know! Always open to feedback and suggestions. I've never done anything like this before, but don't hold back I need constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Kristoff often walked around the neighborhood alone. Sure, his foster brothers and sister were always nice to be around, but they could be a little loud and inappropriate at times. Sure he loved his home with Bulda, Cliff and all their children, but it was nice to get out of the house and just be alone. It gave him time to think. He walked down a pathway in the woods while listening to his music. Bulda and Cliff had been so kind as to give him an iPod one Christmas, which he absolutely loved. He could barely get through a day without it.

As he walked down the path, he couldn't help but feel like someone... or something was following him. Kristoff stopped and looked behind him, not noticing anything. So he continued walking, this time pausing his music. This time, he definitely heard something behind him, a soft padding sound against the fallen leaves. He heard a soft whine and turned around to see a blur of brown and black fur run behind a tree.

Kristoff slowly walked over to where the thing had been and looked around the tree it had disappeared behind. He heard it dart away behind the tree and was surprised when it ran right into him. He looked down to see a small puppy, who only looked like he was a month or so old. The puppy looked at him and tilted his head. Kristoff tilted his head back at the puppy. The puppy then tilted his head the other way and Kristoff followed. The puppy whined at him.

"Hey little guy, are you lost?" Kristoff asked the puppy, not expecting an answer. The puppy padded over to him as Kristoff extended his hand to it. The puppy licked his fingers and nuzzled his hand. Kristoff petted the pup behind his pointed ears. The puppy closed his eyes and let Kristoff pet him. Kristoff laughed at the dog.

"You're a cute little fellow. I can't just leave you out here in the cold." The puppy whined and nuzzled Kristoff's hand again. Kristoff sighed and picked the puppy up and held him out in front of him. Deciding to take the puppy with him, he held the small animal against his chest. The puppy nuzzled Kristoff's chest sweetly and nibbled on his jacket pocket. Kristoff laughed at the animal.

"Hungry little guy, huh?" he said, pulling a baby carrot out of a bag of carrots he had in his pocket to snack on. He gave the carrot to the puppy, who began to chew on it playfully until it broke a piece off and gobbled it up.

"Where's your mama, little guy? Do you belong to someone?" Kristoff didn't see a collar on the puppy. He checked the puppy's brown fur for any fleas or ticks but didn't see any. This puppy had to have some from somewhere.

"It's O.K, little guy. You can come home with me."

"Aw, he's adorable." Bulda gushed over the puppy her foster son had brought home with him.

"Does he belong to anyone?" Kristoff shrugged.

"I found him in the woods. I never saw another dog around the neighborhood that looks like she could be his mother. None of the other dogs around here look like him." Bulda examined the little dog.

"Well, I'm not a veterinarian, but I don't see any fleas or worms or anything." she said, "We'll have to take him up to the vet. Get him his shots, some papers, check and see if he could belong to anyone."

"Could we... go today?" Kristoff asked. Bulda smiled.

"Let me get my shoes on."

About an hour later, Kristoff and Bulda returned with the puppy, who had received all his updated shots and was treated for just about everything. Kristoff sat on the couch, holding the tiny puppy in his hands.

"So," Bulda said, taking a seat next to him, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Kristoff nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" The puppy crawled up onto Kristoff's chest and curled up and closed his eyes. Kristoff smiled down at the pup, knowing that he had just found a best friend.

"I think Sven will do all right."

* * *

Anna stood in front of the two caskets in disbelief. Just a day ago they were fine. She talked to them. And now this. She stood beside her sister, who had finally mustered up enough courage to come out of her room.

It had been yesterday when their parents had left. They were flying to a convention on a private jet when their plane crashed, killing them both. Anna had no idea what to do. The two people who still paid some sort of attention to her besides some of the house servants were now gone, leaving her with her sister, whom she still loved with all her heart, but could never get a word out of no matter how hard she tried. It was like Elsa just made a huge brick wall against her. Every time she talked to Elsa, she saw Elsa's throat tighten like she was about to throw up. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't Elsa bear to look at her? What did she ever do? The priest broke her wandering thoughts as he began to read his passage.

"As we now commit the ashes of Mr. & Mrs. Arryn to the Earth...". Ashes. They were cremated. Anna didn't know if they had originally wanted to be cremated or if they were just too unrecognizable form the-

No.

She didn't dare think about it. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, but they streamed down her fair skin anyway. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand interlock with hers. She looked up to see Elsa, still looking at the caskets being lowered into the Earth, holding her hand.

Well, maybe Elsa still did love her after all. Anna squeezed her sister's hand for comfort. There may be hope for them still.

* * *

After the funeral, Elsa was driving them both home. Anna stared out the window in disbelief that both of her parents were gone.

"Are you O.K.?" Elsa asked quietly. Anna closed her eyes & nodded.

"We just talked to them yesterday." Anna said, "And now we'll never talk to them again. I don't know who I'm going to talk to now!" she said, her voice breaking. Elsa sighed.

"I'm still here. You can talk to me." she said, taking Anna's hand. Anna jerked her hand away.

"I've been trying to talk to you for 10 years, Elsa. You've never been that open to talking to me then. You think now that our parents are gone you should feel obligated to talk to me?!" Anna wailed.

"No, Anna, it's not like that." Elsa said.

"Pull over." Anna said, her voice breaking even more as she put a hand to her mouth. Elsa could hardly believe her ears.

"What?"

"Pull over, I'm gonna be sick." Anna said, breathing heavily. Elsa pulled over as fast as she could. Anna bolted out of the car and ran a few feet away before falling to her knees.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, unbuckling her seat belt and running over to her sister, who was heaving. Elsa knelt down next to her sister and put her arms around her as she cried.

"It's O.K, Anna. It's all right." she said soothingly, brushing Anna's red hair out of her face as she continued sobbing. Anna then hugged her sister back, burying her face in her shoulder & letting out a huge sob. Elsa hugged her sister tightly and ran her fingers through her hair, like their mother used do when they were kids and woke up with night terrors.

"I'm here, Anna. I'm here, it's all right." she said.

"No its not." Anna sobbed.

"Yes it is, I've got you." Elsa said.

"No, I'm getting my salty tears all over your clothes!" Anna heaved. Elsa smiled at her sister. Same old Anna.

"Oh, it's all right. It's what sisters are for." She let Anna hug her for a few more minutes before Anna said,

"I love you, Elsa." Elsa looked surprised she had said that. But, nonetheless, she sighed & smiled sadly as she replied,

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

**Aw, sad stuff. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time, bye...**


	6. Chapter 5

Anna slept like a rock. It was maybe the 14th knock that finally got her up.

"Miss Arryn? Miss Arryn, wake up!" the head butler, Kai, called through her door. Anna awoke with a start and sat up, her hair sticking up in 18 million directions.

"Who is it?" Anna asked sleepily.

"It's me, ma'am. Are you awake?" Kai asked. Anna shook herself awake.

"Oh, yes, I'm awake. I've been up for hours…" she said, nodding off again, then waking with a start, "What is it you wanted?"

"Ma'am the meeting is today, and the dinner tonight! You might want to get ready!" Kai called again. Anna suddenly perked up.

"The dinner, of course!" she said, practically leaping out of her bed and over to her closet, where she pulled out a nice, short green dress and hung it up as she sat down at her vanity in order to tame that wild hair.

"I'll be down in just a minute!" she yelled though the door.

Finally, she'd get to see some new people, maybe even meet someone? Who knew? Her phone buzzed. She pulled it off her purse and saw that she had gotten a message from someone she had been chatting with on the internet.

PRINCE-OF-THE-SOUTHERN-ISLES: Good Morning ;-)

Anna smiled and began to text back. She had met this man in a chat room one day and seemed to really hit it off. They had been talking to each other for about a month now. He was about the only friend Anna had to talk to. Well, unless you counted some girls from her high school, whom she hadn't really, seen since graduation. She heard Rapunzel was off somewhere with her boyfriend Eugene and Ariel was visiting the Caribbean with her boy toy Eric. Anna couldn't understand why _she _couldn't get herself a guy friend. I mean, she was small, thin and pretty, if she did say so herself. Her hair usually looked pretty, after she combed it for two hundred years that is, and her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle. So, why couldn't she get herself a man? Oh well, guess it was back to talking to cyber-dude.

* * *

Elsa paced nervously in her room in the black and teal dress she had picked out for the meeting. Her father's hotel company was merging with the Weselton's company and she'd never even met Mr. Weselton before. What was she going to say? She couldn't run a company! Let alone one who owned as many hotels as her parents owned. It simply wasn't her! But she knew she had to do it. Anna would never be interested in running the business.

"Oh God, Anna," she thought. How could she be in the same room as her sister again in front of all those people? Her depression and guilt could totally take over and just cause all sorts of trouble! She couldn't do it!

_You can do this, Elsa, _she heard her father say in her head. It was what he told her for all these years she spent away from Anna and the question. That dreaded question that came every winter for the last 13 years, almost every day.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Just thinking about that question made her want to be sick. It's not that she didn't but rather that she _couldn't_. She couldn't go outside in the snow with Anna without remembering that night. She couldn't even look at the lake anymore.

But she had to. She lifted her head high and decided that she would do her best at the meeting today and have a great time at the dinner. She would impress Mr. Weselton and bring honor to her family name. At least, she hoped she would...

* * *

Anna drove herself downtown for something to do. She had no one there with her, but she didn't care. She was in too good of a mood to worry. The temperature was just under 30 degrees and snow had begun to fall from the sky. As Anna walked around she passed a small shop run by a blond guy that was selling ice. As she glanced inside, she saw the guy interact with his dog, a German Shepard. As she was looking inside, she didn't see the man in front of her smack into her, knocking her almost off her feet.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" she exclaimed, recovering from the blow.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you O.K., miss?" the guy asked her. Anna spun around to see the guy and was about to give him a piece of her mind, when she notice he was attractive. Some inches taller, but then again, who wasn't? He had neatly combed red hair & bushy sideburns to match, a clean shaven face and beautiful green eyes. He was dressed in a rather expensive looking pea coat with some sort of expensive scarf that matched his eyes.

"Oh…. Hey… um…uh, what? Oh, yeah! I'm- I'm O-O.K," she stammered awkwardly, thrown off by the guy's handsomeness.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and well, I guess I must have bumped into you and then I was going to-" she rambled on before the guy cut her off, but politely.

"No, it was me, I was just looking around and wasn't looking where I was walking, you know, new town and all and-"

They both suddenly stopped and laughed at each other's awkwardness. Anna cleared her throat.

"Um... I'm Anna," she said, extending a skinny hand to the stranger, "I live here with my sister." The guy extended his hand.

"I'm Hans. I'm in town on business." he replied. Anna looked at him. Well, more like oggled at him. He was quite the stud if she did say so herself. She noticed that Hans had been staring at her like she was crazy for the past few seconds, so she quickly snapped out of it as she thought up something to say.

"Who- do you- who do you, work for?" she asked, trying smoothly to lean on a light post, but failed miserably as she missed and headed towards the ground. Before she could say anything though, Hans had caught her.

"Oh, well this is, awkward. I mean, I'm awkward, but I'm always like that and I think it's just mainly because you're so gorgeous. Wait, what?"Anna rambled, making Hans chuckle.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked. Anna smiled and gazed into his beautiful green orbs, getting lost for a moment before realizing she looked like a total idiot.

"Oh, yes, ahem, I'm fine." she said, brushing herself off. Hans smiled.

"So, who do you exactly work for?" Anna asked again.

"I'm here to represent my family's company. They've recently partnered with Weselton too." Hans told her.

"Oh, so are you like, the boss?" she asked, walking from in front of the ice shop alongside Hans, who laughed.

"Oh no, I'm all the way down at the bottom. My oldest brother is the boss." Anna looked confused.

"Oldest? How many do you have?" she wondered.

"Twelve." Hans said, wincing. Anna's blue eyes grew huge in surprise.

"TWELVE? Really? That must be so cool!" she said gleefully. Hans shrugged.

"Well, not really. When you're the youngest and have 12 older brothers picking on you your whole life, it's not really what you may call a picnic. Three of them even pretended I was invisible. Literally, for two whole years!" Hans said.

"What? That's awful!" Anna replied.

"It's what brothers do." Hans said, "So, what about you? You said you live here with your sister?"

"Yeah, it's just me and Elsa. She's is really sweet, when she wants to be, but she's never been one to really be around people. It's lucky for you that you bumped into me today and not her. I mean, if it was her it would just be... Yeesh!" Anna looked at the small silver watch around her wrist and gasped.

"Oh my God, I've gotta go! Hey, listen, could I see you again?" she asked Hans.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" he replied with enthusiasm. Anna smiled.

"Are you going to the meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Oh, we can walk together, if you want!" Hans offered. Anna squealed happily and tried not to freak out.

"I'd love to!" Hans smiled and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" Anna grinned and interlocked her arm with his as the pranced off back up towards Anna's estate.

* * *

**Any thoughts or improvements or whatever just let me know! Thanks for reading (again!)**


	7. Chapter 6

It was time for the meeting. Elsa paced nervously in the hall before walking into the ballroom, where a table had been set up and Mr. Weselton sat in his seat with his two associates.

_Put on a show. Don't screw up. _Elsa told herself as she took a deep breath and entered the room. Her sister was seated next to her, playing with her hair and talking with the guy who had come to represent some hotel who had already partnered with Weselton. As Elsa approached, Mr. Weselton stood and extended his hand.

"Hubert Weselton, my dear girl. It is very nice to meet you." he said. Elsa could tell this was his "nice" voice and that he was putting on just as much of a show as she was. Still, she took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." She then took her seat as one of Mr. Weselton's associates took out a bunch of charts, slapping them all on the table. Elsa sighed and watched as the man tried to get all of the charts in order.

"Where is the chart, you imbecile?" Mr. Weselton hissed to his assistant.

"I'm trying to find it, sir!" the man said, throwing charts off of the table. Weselton smiled and laughed nervously. He was a short, skinny man who couldn't be more than five feet tall with thinning hair- or, if you could even call it hair. Elsa observed him adjust it nervously, cutting her eyes to Anna, who was trying not to laugh, which made Elsa try not to laugh.

"Ah, here's the chart!" he said, putting the chart on a fancy little easel, which broke as soon as he laid the chart on it. He smiled and held it, sweeping the easel off of the table casually while one of his associates tried to catch it. Elsa could feel her face turning red as she eyed her sister, who was just as red as her, trying not to laugh. She almost broke down in a fit of laughter as Anna squeaked trying to hold back her laughter and had to fake like she was coughing in order to cover herself. Elsa smiled and bit her lip as she remembered where she was.

"Here's the percent of sales we made last year," Weselton said, pointing to the chart, "We made just above our usual amount, you know, the opening we had down in Orlando really pushed us up further. And we think, Miss Arryn, if you sign with us, your sales will double in size!"

Elsa remembered what her father said about Weselton before he died. He said they often underpaid the workers and had rats in the basements. But, what hotel didn't?

"Well, let's look at some of the numbers we made last year." Elsa said, trying to change the subject before saying something she really didn't want to say. This was going to be a boring meeting for sure. That is, if her sister didn't make her laugh the whole time.

* * *

All throughout the meeting, Anna shot glances at Hans, who looked as if he were about to doze off. One time, while Elsa wasn't looking, she tossed a small paper ball at him, making him wake with a start, making everyone look at him. His cheeks turned almost as red as his hair as Anna tried not to explode with laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her and grinned. Anna's phone buzzed. She looked at it under the table, so as not to disturb the meeting. It was a message from her cyber friend.

Prince-of-the-southern-isles: "What is your name?" Anna was totally oblivious that Hans had just gotten through texting on his phone as she texted back.

"Why?"

"I think you're sitting in front of me." the next text said. Anna looked up at Hans and connected with his eyes. Her face turned bright red as she tried to keep from squealing with glee. Hans smiled and waved at her as she returned a small wave.

_Her cyber buddy was sitting directly across from her. The guy she had been talking to for a month now. She was absolutely going to die if she couldn't talk to him._

Luckily for her, Weslton started packing up his things and bringing the meeting to a close.

"I suppose we could come to a decision tomorrow then. It's no problem. We're in town for a few more days." he said, closing his briefcase.

"Thank you, sir. Will you be staying for dinner?" Elsa asked him.

"Oh, we'd be honered, Miss Arryn." Weslton replied.

* * *

Later, everyone sat at the table in the dining room. The staff had done a great job with decorating it for the upcoming holidays, which in the Arryn house, was Christmas. Garland lined almost the whole wall in the dining room and red and green candles blazed brightly on the table, which was covered in a matching silk tablecloth.

Elsa sat at the head with Anna beside her and Hans beside Anna, talking her ear off and making her laugh. Anna had just taken a bite of her food when Elsa spoke.

"So, you're friends with Hans?" she whispered. Anna looked around in disbelief that her sister had just spoken to her.

"Were you- talking to me?" she asked. Elsa gave a small laugh.

"Of course I'm talking to you, silly." she said, nudging her sister playfully. Anna smiled as Hans offered his hand and she took it.

"Yes, we've been talking for a month now, over the internet that is, and now he's here! Isn't that crazy?" Elsa eyed her little sister's hand interlocked with Hans' hand. Interlocked, not just being held, but with fingers interlocked and everything. Ohhhhhkay. Elsa turned her gaze to Anna.

"Yeah, that is pretty crazy." she said, taking a bite of her food, "So this is what a party is like."

"I guess so. It's so nice, and... Warm actually." Anna agreed.

"Speaking of nice things, what is that smell?" Elsa wondered. The two girls sniffed the air and smelled the one thing they both loved the most...

"Chocolate!" they said in unison. Sure enough, the kitchen staff brought in a chocolate cake surrounded by chocolate truffles.

"Hey, Anna, I'm going to get some dessert, do you want anything?" Hans asked turning to the sisters, "Or, would you like anything, Elsa?"

"I'm fine right now, thank you." Elsa said, smiling, trying not to show her disapproval towards the relationship.

"I'll take a piece of cake! And like, 6 of those truffles! That is, if you don't mind." Anna said.

"No, not at all! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Hans said, walking off towards the dessert table.

"_Finally," _Elsa thought, "_Now I can talk to my sister."_

* * *

Kristoff pulled his truck up to the back door of a huge estate, the back filled with bags of ice. Before shutting off the truck, he grabbed his mittens, hat and scarf that Bulda had made him. The snow had really started to come down faster now. He looked in the passenger seat to see Sven staring at him with his ears turned up. Sven whined at him. The puppy he had once known had grown into a strong, smart and rather goofy dog.

"I'll be right back, Sven." Kristoff said in an attempt to comfort his friend. He reached back to scratch behind his ears. After petting the dog, Sven pawed at his arm.

"What is it, buddy?" Sven looked at a bag of carrots Kristoff had stored beside him.

"Can I have snack?" Kristoff said in a gruff, deep voice that he imagined Sven would sound like.

"Well, yeah. Of course buddy." Kristoff replied, taking a bone out of the box. Sven panted happily at the sight of the treat.

"First, you gotta say the magic word!" Kristoff said, teasing his friend with the bone.

"Please?" Kristoff said in Sven's voice as Sven barked at him.

"Here you go, pal." he said, giving his pal the treat, "I'll be back in just a second." Kristoff pulled on his hat, mittens & scarf as he opened the door. He trudged over to the back of the truck to meet a man clad in a heavy coat and hat who he could only assume worked at the huge house.

"Thank you so much for the ice sir, we really appreciate it." the man said in a warm, welcoming voice.

"No problem," Kristoff mumbled under the scarf as he took the bags of ice and handed them off to members of the house's staff, "Who lives here anyway? The president?" The man laughed.

"No, just the two girls who run the Arryn company." Kristoff furrowed his brow. He knew the Arryn Company; they operated half the hotels on the east coast.

"Huh. Must be nice." he said, handing off the rest of the ice to the staff. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Here you go, Miss Arryn said to give you a little extra, for coming up in this weather." he said, handing Kristoff the cash.

"Thanks. Enjoy your party or whatever." Kristoff replied as he began to walk away.

"Drive safe! You never can tell in this weather!" the man said before going inside. Kristoff chuckled beneath his scarf as he trudged back to the truck.

_Nope, you never can tell._

* * *

**So yes, we finally get to meet the Duke of Weaseltown. And yay for Elsa & Anna talking and stuff! More of that to come, and maybe even a little Hans/ Anna action going on :-)**

**Also, I've got some followers! Hooray! Thanks for following!**

**One other thing, I'd like to have some sort of cover for the story, but I'm totally new to all this fanfiction stuff. Anyone have any good advice on cover pages?**

**One last thing, I promise, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and reviews & favorites and followers and all that jazz are appreciated ever so much!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So yeah, as promised, here's your Anna/ Hans stuff. How adorable and whatnot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa eyed Hans as he cordially chatted with everyone over at the desert table. Something was up about this guy, she could tell. She turned her eyes to her sister, who was scarfing down the chocolate cake Hans had brought to her. She was so into the cake that Elsa couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Anna glared at her.

"What? It's good cake!" she said with a mouthful of cake and chocolate all around her lips.

"You got a little bit of-" Elsa began as she pointed around her lips and nodded to Anna. Anna gasped, realizing her face was covered in chocolate. She quickly put her fork down and snatched her napkin from her lap and wiped her lips, her face a bright shade of scarlet.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anna asked. Elsa laughed again.

"It was just sort of funny to see; my little sister, who's called herself 'such a lady' eating like a starving dog." Anna nudged her sister, who nudged her back, making both of them laugh.

"Elsa, this is so wonderful. All the people here, you here with me just, talking and having fun and all that. It's the greatest thing I could ever ask for. I really wish it could be like this all the time" Anna said. Elsa smiled, but her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Me too," she said, taking a look around, "but it can't." Elsa sighed and downcast her blue eyes as Anna furrowed her brow in question.

"What? Why not? I mean, if you like it, it should be-"

"Anna, it just can't. I'm sorry." Elsa said, her voice cracking as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Anna's happiness crashed to the floor. She hated seeing her sister sad, but knew she couldn't do anything to help. She'd tried for 13 years, 13 long years now. She pushed herself away from the table.

"Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back." she said, walking away from the table. She then crossed into the main foyer and looked out the large front window at the snow falling. She saw a truck driving away from the property and wondered who it might be.

"Miss Arryn?" a voice asked. Anna must have jumped 10 feet in the air before turning around and seeing Mr. Weselton standing in front of her, his eyes staring at her through his round spectacles.

"Oh, Mr. Weselton, you startled me." she said, trying to catch her breath. Weselton smiled.

"Sorry my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if I could talk with you a moment." Anna shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, I mean y-yes sir." she said, remembering her manners. Weselton turned, indicating that he wanted her to walk with him. Anna walked with him down the hall.

"You know, your family's company and my company have been partners for some time now, right?"

"Yes sir." said Anna.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could shed a little light on why the company has been so, well, closed off recently. I know the death of your parents must have taken a toll on the company, but other that the merger we're here for, I don't understand why you're not doing business with anyone else."

"Well, my sister and I aren't really good with... negotiations and stuff... I guess."

"Yes, your sister is quite the lady herself. She looks so much like her mother did, as do you." Weselton continued, "Now, with this new merger, I was going to make a proposition to you." He stopped and took Anna's hands in his & faced her. She was probably about 3 inches taller, but it seemed like she was staring at the ground.

"Miss Arryn, I am prepared to help you get your family's company back on the map again. All I ask is for a small favor." Anna looked around nervously. She noticed the gel that held Weselton's toupee was wearing off and his hair was slipping off. Ew…. But a tiny bit funny.

"And, what might that be?" she asked finally.

"I'm going to ask you to transfer some money from your cooperate account to mine so I can make a couple of phone calls, some deals, pull some strings and get your company networked with a lot of others. What money I take, you'll make back in profits, plus more. How does that sound, dear girl?" he asked. Anna was instantly uncomfortable. She wasn't qualified to make such a big decision! Surely Weselton knew that! She looked around nervously and broke away from the conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weselton, sir. But you'll have to talk to my sister about that. I can't make a decision that large. I'm very sorry." she said, turning and walking away very quick-like.

"I'll make it worth your while! A nice, new beach house in the Bahamas! A mansion overlooking Niagara falls!" he called after her as she quickened her pace, eventually going back to where the dining room was located. After reaching the dining room doorway, almost hyperventilating, she tripped over a corner of the rug that was turned up and shrieked as she prepared to smack face first into the-

"Wow, glad I was here to catch you." a smooth voice said. She looked up and met a pair of green eyes.

"Hans," she said, "thank you!"

"No problem. You want to get back to the dining room?" he asked. Anna grabbed his arm and held on.

"Um, actually, do you think we can just, you know, roam aimlessly around the house and just... talk?" she asked, trying not to be _too _terribly awkward. Much to her relief, Hans smiled.

"I'd like nothing better."

* * *

Back where Anna had left him, Mr. Weselton was joined by his two associates.

"She said she couldn't answer. Very well then, Anna. You can run now, but mark my words; I will get you to accept my offer. And I won't be nice about it either!" he promised.

* * *

"So, what's it like with you and Elsa?" Hans asked. Anna shrugged.

"Well, it's actually pretty lonely believe it or not; Elsa's never really been one to talk a lot over the past 13 years or so." Hans looked concerned.

"Why not?" Anna shrugged again.

"I have no idea, one day she just shut me out, and, I never knew why." she said, looking out the window at the backyard where Elsa and her used to play all day, every day. They would go out and play in the lake during the summer and go ice skating, build snowmen and have snowball fights in the winter. Hans put his hand on her shoulder.

"I would never shut you out." Anna rested her hand on top of his she then turned around to face him, his nose just level with the top of her head.

"You know Hans; life was really a drag until I met you that one day. I'm so glad I did."

"Me too, Hans said, running his hand through her long, strawberry hair. Anna sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"You have got to be the nicest, most wonderfullest guy I have ever met." Hans smirked.

"'Wonderfullest'?" he asked. Anna looked at him.

"I mean not, "fullest" but, y'know. Yeah, so it's not a word, I knew that." they laughed as Hans leaned for the kiss. Anna closed her eyes and let his lips touch hers. As he kissed her, a bolt of happiness spread through her like electricity and made her hold him tighter, never wanting to let him go. After he finished the kiss, Anna exhaled and said to him,

"Love is an open door when I'm with you, Hans." Hans smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." She sat there for a few minutes more, breathing in Hans' sweet scent until he finally said,

"Let's you and I run away together. Far away from all of this, away from the companies, all this money and all the stress. Let's just you and I go somewhere. Just us." Anna opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Would we ever be coming back?" she asked.

"Only if you wanted to." Hans replied, opening up a small box that contained what Anna could only think was a-

"Will you be my bride?" Hans asked. Anna squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the dining room.

"I guess that's a yes?" Hans exclaimed.

"You bet it's a yes, Mr. Man. I just need to talk to someone really quick." she said, practically skipping down the hallway.

* * *

**Oooh, I smell sister drama! As always, thanks for reading and don't hesitate to follow, favorite and, well, review! I love whatever feedback I can get :-) Until the next chapter... bye**


	9. Chapter 8

**Its about to go down. Here's your sister drama everybody!**

* * *

Elsa had just finished talking with some of the executives at Weselton's company at the table when Anna entered, holding Hans' hand like she was going to break it off as they both sat back down next to Elsa.

"Elsa! I need to talk to you!" Anna said. Elsa stopped.

"Excuse me," she said as the executives went away, "Hi Anna. What is it?" she asked.

"Um, this is Hans. He works for-" Anna began.

"The Southern Isles. I know. We've met briefly." she said.

"I was just talking to your sister here-" Hans said.

"And we are now-" the two giggled and said in unison, "Engaged!"

Elsa's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Who was this guy? When did her sister meet him?

"What? You're... ENGAGED?" she asked again, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes! And we've decided that we want to take a trip, just the two of us before we start planning the wedding and-" her sister continued to ramble on as Elsa's eyes just got bigger and bigger with shock.

"Wait, Hans, could we live here?" Anna asked.

"Of course we could!" Hans agreed.

"Oh and maybe we could invite a couple of your brothers to stay with us too! That is, if you were comfortable with it."

"Anna, listen," Elsa began, but Anna didn't hear her, so she said again, "LISTEN!" Anna stopped and looked at her.

"Nobody here is getting married, nobody is moving in together, nobody is going on a getaway, nobody's brothers are staying in our house." Anna's smile faded as she raised her eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?" Elsa really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to watch her sister get hurt again.

"Could I talk to you? Alone?" she said, shooting Hans a glare.

"No Elsa, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Hans." Anna said, not backing down. Elsa sighed.

"O.K, fine. You can't marry a man you just met. I won't allow it." Elsa stated.

"What? Why not?" Anna questioned.

"Because you just met him! And nobody gets engaged to a man they just met. That kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales, and this is life, Anna. I'm sorry, but no." Anna made it abundantly clear she was going to stand her ground.

"You can marry them if it's true love!" she said, her voice rising.

"Anna, this is not true love. Some guy you just met? So you have a few things in common, you talk for a while and then all of the sudden you just decide to get married? Who the hell does something like that?" Elsa said, her stress levels rising and her breathing getting faster.

"For your information, mother, I did not just meet him. I've been talking to him over the internet for the past few weeks and we have so much in common! We even finish each other's sentences! Our synchronization is off the freakin' charts! Of course, you would know that if you paid even a speck of attention to me!" Anna screamed, banging her small fist on the table.

"I think you know I pay attention to you, Anna." Elsa began. Anna scoffed.

"Oh please, no you have not. All you have done for the past 13 years is shut me out!" Anna said, her volume intensifying, attracting everyone's attention.

"For 13 years, 13 long years, I have tried and tried to get your attention, some sort of interaction out of you and I have gotten _NOTHING_! I knocked on your goddamn door every single day and for what?! Only for you to give me false hope by telling me "Maybe tomorrow" or, "not right now". And now I'm just simply asking you for something I want and once again you tell me no?!"

Elsa got up from her seat.

"I'm excusing myself from this situation, Anna. I'm going to give you a chance to calm down. Then, maybe, we can talk this out. But for right now, please excuse me." Elsa said, her breathing getting faster. She took a big gulp of her water and walked away from the table as Anna got up. Elsa quickened her pace.

"No, no, Elsa. You are not walking out on this! You are going to tell me why. Why you have treated me like this for the past 13 years! All I wanted was for you to build a snowman!" Anna yelled after her. Those words were all it took for the painful memory to flood back into her mind, making warm tears form in her eyes out of fear and agitation.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa growled, nearing the door. She could hear Anna stomping behind her.

"No, why? I want to know _WHY!_ Why you shut me out! Why you shut our parents out! WHY YOU SHUT THE WHOLE WORLD OUT! ARE YOU AFRAID OF IT, ELSA? IS THAT WHAT IT IS? _WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!_" Anna screeched, grabbing her sister's wrist.

"_I SAID ENOUGH!" _Elsa screamed, flinging her sister's hand off of her. Anna stumbled backward onto the floor.

"Anna!" Hans called, coming over to help her up. Elsa realized what she had done. Her angry expression suddenly turned to fear as a tear escaped her eye.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, not even sure if the person in front of her was her sister anymore. Elsa spun around and ran from the dining room. She ran down the stairs and to the closet, where she threw on a coat and her mother's old snow boots. She then looked at the key ring next to the door and grabbed it.

"Elsa!" Anna called, nearing the steps. Elsa grabbed the keys and ran out the door. After tearing out of the house, she ran to the garage, unlocking the car sitting in there.

"ELSA!" she heard Anna screaming behind her as she got in the car and ignited the engine. Anna ran to the car and came up next to the window, trying in vain to open the door, her angry expression now turned to worry. More tears threatened to spill from Elsa's eyes as her breathing quickened as the memories came spilling back. Choking back sobs, Elsa backed the car out of the garage at an unbelievable speed, almost running down Hans, who ran to Anna as Elsa shifted the car into drive and drove off through the gates. Anna took off after her, running alongside the car, screaming for her sister as Elsa continued to hyperventilate, almost making herself throw up she was sobbing so hard.

"ELSA PLEASE! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" she heard her sister screaming through the roar of the wind as she increased her speed to lose her sister. And just like that, she was out of sight.

* * *

After running after Elsa, Anna tripped in a snowbank and looked as her sister sped away into the snow.

"Anna! Are you all right?" Hans called, helping Anna up.

"She's gone. She just... left. Just like that!" she cried. She bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't break down now, even though all she wanted to do was fall into her beloved's arms and let it all out. But instead, she turned and began to walk back to the mansion.

"What was that all about?" Hans asked.

"I don't know. She's never done anything like this before. I've never seen her like that." she said, shivering against the cold.

"Anna, your freezing. Are you sure you're O.K?" Hans asked again. Anna shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. I'm just iron deficient. When I get too cold, my hemoglobin gets low and I need to get warm and take my medicine."

"Here," Hans said, taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around Anna, "You need this more than me."

"_What a gentleman!"_ Anna thought, smiling before her mind raced back to her sister. What could she do?

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the mansion to some very confused guests.

"What happened? Where did Elsa go?" Mr. Weselton demanded.

"She drove off before I could catch her." Anna said, walking quickly past him and into the kitchen, where she got out a bottle of water and a pill. She took the pill and drank a big gulp of water.

"What happened there, I mean? At dinner? What was all that... fighting about?" Weselton asked. Anna's patience was wearing thin.

"Is it really any of your business, Mr. Wesleton?" she said sharply, spinning around to face the small old man, who scowled at her.

"Well, I think it's my business to know where a fellow business partner disappeared off to when a snow storm is about to begin." he said.

"I have to go after her." Anna realized. Just about everyone gasped.

"What?" Weselton questioned, shocked. Anna took another gulp of her water.

"I have to go after her. I have to find her and bring her back here to her home, where she'll be safe. I can't just let her go out in this snow storm!" Anna exclaimed, moving to exit the kitchen. Hans quickly ran after her.

"Anna no! It's too dangerous out there for you! You were just saying that you-"

"I'll dress warmly. I've got some winter stuff in my room." Anna stated, pushing past Hans. Hans continued following her up the stairs.

"Anna, I don't want you to get hurt." Hans said, brushing her hair from her face. Anna smiled.

"I'll be O.K, Hans," she said, "And, I need someone here to tend to our guests." she said, gesturing to Weselton and his entourage.

"What about the staff?" Hans asked. Anna scoffed.

"I was talking about talking with them about the deal. And trying to keep them from doing anything sketchy before my sister gets back. It is _her_ company now, you know." Weselton seemed taken aback.

"W-well, I never!" he sputtered, hardly believing what he had just heard, "I would never do anything like that!" Anna furrowed her brow.

"Oh please, you tried to get me to hand over the company to you earlier," she said, busting him. "Hans, keep an eye on Mr. Weselton here. Make sure my family's company stays exactly the way it is." she said.

"I'll guard it with my life." Hans promised. Anna then disappeared up the stairs to get some winter clothes.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Will Elsa break into a Oscar Winning musical number? And two characters finally meet! Who will they be? I'm not telling, so let me know what you think!**

**As always, thanks so much for reading and don't hesitate to follow, favorite or just drop a review! **

**Till next time...bye**


	10. Chapter 9

**Two new characters! Hooray! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Elsa pulled the car over to a gas station. Thank God her wallet had been in her coat pocket when she left because she really needed gas in her car. She got out and leaned against the car and took a few deep breaths. She thought for a moment.

_"__I'm out of there. I'm finally out. I can be me now. The person I've always known I could be."_ Elsa stood up straight and went inside the gas station, pouring herself a cup of coffee. As she stirred, she heard footsteps next to her and someone grunting with effort. Elsa looked down to see a little man who came to about her waist. He had short, brown hair, dark eyes and was clad in a puffy white coat with black buttons and a white beanie with a brown puff ball on the top. He was trying in vain to reach the pot of hot chocolate next to the coffee, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Do you need some help?" Elsa asked the little man.

"Oh, would you?" the little man asked brightly. Elsa poured the hot chocolate into the cup and gave it to the small man.

"Here you go." The man smiled at her.

"Thank you so much!" he said, hugging her legs. Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"Um, what are you doing?" the little man realized that he had just hugged a total stranger and gasped. He quickly let go and sheepishly backed away, blushing.

"Sorry about that. It's just, I like new people." he said, fidgeting nervously and looking at the ground. He turned his eyes to Elsa.

"And you certainly seem nice enough. I mean, you helped a total stranger out. Who in this town does that? And to someone who... well, looks like me." he said, gesturing to his 3-1/2 foot stature. Elsa looked shocked. Had this little man just complimented her?

"Well, I mean of course I did. Who wouldn't?" she asked. The little man shrugged.

"You'd be surprised." Elsa gave a small smile as the man returned her smile. He extended a skinny hand.

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" he said. Elsa shook the man's hand.

"I'm Elsa." she replied. Olaf retracted his hand and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Elsa. Once again, I thank you for helping me out. I'll let you get on your way." he said, looking out at Elsa's car.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Maybe somewhere in the mountains." Elsa answered. Olaf screwed up his face in confusion.

"O.K., well, if you ever need anything, just come back around here. I work across the street at the bar. I entertain over there some nights." Elsa had to remember that.

"Will do. Now, if you would excuse me, I really need to go, I'm sorry." Elsa said, feeling bad for shooting the conversation down.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I understand you have places to be, people to see and stuff. I won't hold you up." Olaf stated. Elsa put her coffee down on the counter as the cashier rung it up. Olaf stopped her as she reached for her purse.

"It's on me." Olaf said with a goofy smile that somehow gave Elsa some comfort.

* * *

Anna sped through the snow as it smashed into her windshield, searching for Elsa's car.

"Where are you?" she wondered aloud, struggling to see out of the windshield. Suddenly, she heard a loud _BANG!_ She squealed, stopped the car and looked in her rear view mirror to see that her tire had blown out.

"Ugh, damn it!" she said, smacking the steering wheel. She didn't have a spare. She looked up the block through the window and saw a small mechanic shop.

"Oh, thank God!" she shrieked, shifting the car into gear and pulling her flat tire into the parking lot. She put on her coat and got out of the car, observing the sign that hung above the store, which was decorated nice for the upcoming holidays.

**Oaken's Auto & Grocery**

Anna looked at the shop, which looked more like a cabin than a garage. And who sold groceries with auto supplies that wasn't a department store? Oh well, maybe it was just really home-y inside or something. She opened the door and looked around. It was definitely a home, someone lived here and operated the store. Wow. Anna looked around for an employee or someone when suddenly,

"Hoo hoo." Anna jumped a little and turned around to the face a largely built man sitting behind a counter with a welcoming smile on his face, as if he'd been expecting her. She guessed this must be Oaken.

"Can I help you, _ja_?" the large man asked her.

"Oh, yes, um... I need a winter tire replaced. And a spare?" she asked. Oaken grinned.

"Oh, yes. I can do that for you, dear. Any thought as to what kind you may want?" he asked. Anna couldn't really place his accent. He was definitely Scandinavian, but where was he from? Meh, it didn't matter. She had more important matters to deal with.

"Um, I have goodyear now. Let's do that for both of them." Oaken punched some numbers into the computer.

"That's two hundred and fourteen dollars and twenty-six cents, dear," he said, "Would you like the road hazard on the both of them? That allows a free replacement if you run over a nail in the road or have another blowout like you did here, _ja_?" Anna shrugged. Why not?

"Sure." Oaken typed some more.

"Two hundred and thirty even, dear." he said. Anna handed him her debit card. It was a good thing she was wealthy, but that kind of money spending did hurt a little as Oaken's huge hand slid the card into the machine. Anna suddenly remembered, she could ask him if he had seen Elsa! She could have some in here looking for road supplies, right? It was worth a shot...

"Um, hey, I was wondering, did you see another young woman, short-ish like me, skinny, white blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin come in here earlier tonight?" Oaken shook his head.

"Oh no, the only one crazy enough to be out when a blizzard is coming is you, dear." Just like that, the door swung open. Anna snapped her head around to look at who came in and Oaken followed suit. She saw a strong, broad shouldered man enter, a good 6 or so inches taller than she who's winter clothes were covered in snow. All she could see of the man was his brown eyes and his blonde hair, which was just as covered in snow as his black hat.

"Well, you and this fellow," Oaken added, passing her the card and the receipt, "Hoo hoo! How may I help you?" The mysterious man walked up to Anna, craning his neck at her as she hummed nervously.

"Excuse me." the man said, as if he were irritated.

"Hmm?" Anna said, being jerked back into the world instead of trying to blend in awkwardly.

"Behind you." he said, his voice muffled by his thick scarf.

"Oh, my fault. Sorry about that." the man got a pack of batteries from where Anna was standing, then went over to a freezer and retrieved a bag of baby carrots.

"Could I help you find anything, _ja_?" Oaken asked gleefully.

"No, I'm fine." the man answered gruffly, retrieving a bottle of antifreeze. He came over to where Anna was standing.

"Are you in line?" he said, motioning in front of him.

"Oh, no I was finished, go ahead." Anna said, moving more out of the way. She looked around and then just decided to casually lean on the counter and wait for the man to finish so she could talk to Oaken about her tires.

"That'll be 40, sir." Oaken said. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"_FORTY? _I think you mean twenty five." he said.

"Oh no, that's no good there, _ja_? See, it's supply and demand. There's so many people needing the antifreeze, I had to up the cost to 25, then 10 for your batteries, then 3 for the carrots, then the sales tax makes 40." Oaken explained.

"All right, you want to talk about a supply and demand problem?" the man demanded, "_I sell ice for a living._" he said, gesturing out to his truck, which was attached to a small camper with bags of ice in the bed of the truck.

"Oh... that's a rough business to be in in the winter." Anna interjected, "I mean, who's going to need ice? I mean there are Christmas parties, and dinner parties and-" Anna stopped and realized she had gone a little far and the man was giving her a death glare.

"Er, I mean, ahem, that's very... unfortunate." The man turned his attention back to Oaken.

"Still 40. I have to make living. But, I will throw in this free tire jack and ink pen for your troubles, _ja_?" Oaken said, trying to be generous. The man exhaled sharply.

"Um, probably not the best time to ask, but, have you seen a woman, short like me, white blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin wandering around anywhere?" The man pulled his scarf off his face and turned to her.

"No, I have not. Now excuse me. I have to deal with this crook here." Oaken looked offended as he rose up from the stool, revealing his huge stature and burly physique. Anna observed the man's eyes widen in shock again and his cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment as Oaken towered over him, cracking his knuckles and furrowing his brow.

"What- did you... call me?" he asked innocently. The man shuffled awkwardly as Oaken looked down at him, now at his full height of about 6'8, having him tower over the customer.

"Well, I didn't exactly mean a crook, I meant more of a-" he began. Oaken rolled his eyes.

"Okay, heard enough." he picked up the man by the scruff of his collar.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down, now! This is illegal! I can get you arrested!" the man protested, throwing punches at Oaken with his mittened hands and missing every time.

"Oh, no you won't sir. You'll be gone is where you'll be." and with that, Oaken opened the door and pushed the man out of his store so hard that the man stumbled and face planted into the snow. Anna's eyes widened in shock of what she just saw, but Oaken came back to the register with a smile.

"I am so sorry about this violence, dear. I will have your car brought around back to have your tire replaced as well as throw in a gift certificate for a free oil change, so we have good feelings. Anything else I can get for you tonight?" Anna looked down at the supplies on the counter the man had left.

"Um... maybe."

* * *

**So here we are. When Anna met Kristoff. More Kristanna to come next chapter! Plus a scene with Elsa is coming up in Chapter 11 I think you guys will like :-)**

**Here is a question I will probably add to the end of each chapter? "What do you think will happen next?" Let me know!**

**Follow & Favorite! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Nothing but Kristanna here :-) It is their first official meeting though so it might get a little shaky. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff lay face down in the snow. Well, that idea was _kaput_. Sven nuzzled him from where he sat on the front patio of Oaken's shop, his leash tied to a sign. Sven panted and barked at Kristoff, expecting his treat.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff said, his voice muffled by the snow. He pushed himself up from the ground and faced his counterpart as Sven down turned his ears and whined.

"Oh, don't worry, buddy. We'll be O.K." Kristoff told his dog, petting his head, "I did find us a place to sleep though. Hopefully it's not too expensive." Kristoff said, eyeing an RV park adjacent to Oaken's shop. He untied Sven from the sign and got up.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go get some sleep." he said, walking over to the truck. He let Sven in and fired up the truck, pulling into the RV park.

After he had paid a fairly inexpensive rate to park his camper and hook up electricity, Kristoff settled down to relax by the heater in the camper with a cup of soup and his dog munching on dog food in the opposite bed.

"Canines are better than people, Sven. Don't you think that's true?" Sven looked at him and nodded his head and yipped.

"Well, yeah of course I do, what not?" Kristoff said in a gruff voice, the voice he imagined Sven would have if he were able to talk as Sven looked at him, perked up his ears & tilted his head.

"Nobody beats you, old buddy." Kristoff replied. Sven laid his head down sheepishly as if he were to blush.

"You spoil me, Kristoff." Kristoff said again in Sven's voice, then laughed as he scratched behind the dog's ears.

"I know I do, buddy." Kristoff finished off what was left of the soup, washed up and pet Sven's head again before retreating to his bed.

"Let's call it a night." he said to the dog.

"Goodnight..." he said in Sven's voice as the dog rubbed his head against Kristoff's hands.

"Don't let the frostbite bite." Kristoff told his friend as he turned out the light.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kristoff awoke with a start as he heard Sven barking and someone banging on his camper door. He got down from the bed and grabbed a baseball bat off the counter, in case it were anyone bad. He inched near the door as more knocks sounded.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kristoff then flung open the door with the bat raised over his head.

"All right, who has the balls to come here and-" he began, then he looked down to spot someone he had never expected to see again.

"WHOA MAN! TAKE IT EASY! IT'S O.K.!" a female voice said as she ducked in cover. Kristoff looked at her with disapproval, putting down the bat. It was the girl from the store! The tiny girl with the orange hair! What was she doing here?

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Banging on my door in the middle of the night? What's the matter with you?!" he asked, petting Sven to quiet him down. The girl shrugged.

"I'm sorry, its just, I need to... uh... ask you something." she replied. Kristoff groaned.

"Look, I've already told you, I didn't see that girl you were talking about earlier, now let me go to sleep." he said, trying to shut the door, but the girl caught it with her shoulder.

"Ouch. That's not what I was going to ask you." the girl said. Kristoff opened the door.

"Well, what is it?" he asked. The girl looked a little worried.

"Well, you know I needed to have my tire replaced, but my engine was giving me some trouble too. That guy who runs the shop, Oaken? He told me he'd fix my car, but he needs to keep it overnight. So, I was hoping you could give me a ride somewhere, maybe?" she asked. There was a moment of silence. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Nice try, but I don't take people places." Kristoff said. The girl furrowed her brow.

"Well, then let me rephrase that." without warning, she slammed a bag into Kristoff's chest. He emptied the bag to find the supplies he wanted from Oaken's store. Kristoff raised his eyebrow again and puzzled over this tiny girl.

"Look, I have a really good reason. Its not that I want to do something frivolous like go Christmas shopping or something, I need to go get my sister." Kristoff sighed. Great, family drama.

"You'd better come in." He said, stepping out of the doorway and allowing the girl to enter. She looked around the small camper like she'd never seen one before.

"Do you live in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's cheaper than paying a lease." Kristoff replied, closing the door. The girl looked at the small kitchen the camper had with wonder.

"Cool. I've never been in one of these before." Kristoff could hardly believe his ears.

"You've never been in a camper before?" he asked in disbelief. The girl nodded.

"Never been camping. My dad said he would take us all one day, but when he did we just ended up staying at one of our resorts." She looked down at Sven & petted his head. Sven licked her hand.

"One of your resorts? What, are you a millionaire or something?" Kristoff wondered aloud. The girl laughed.

"Well... yeah. My family owns a hotel franchise that my sister runs now." Kristoff laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Which franchise?" he asked.

"Arryn." the girl replied. Kristoff looked surprised.

"No shit? Really? I brought some ice up to some mansion earlier that was supposed to be for a party for the Arryn company or something." he asked, looking over at the girl, who nodded again.

"Yeah, the party." she said, looking a little blue, "That's where it happened. My sister left and I have to go get her. And I need your help." Kristoff sat up and looked at her.

"Look, I already told you I don't take people places." The girl suddenly looked desperate as she began stammering awkwardly.

"I can make it worth your while!" she said. Kristoff stared back in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, how?" The girl looked lost.

"I can get you a job working for us!" she said, hopeful.

"I already have a job, I sell ice!" Kristoff said, throwing his hands up.

"But it's the winter! And I'll be willing to pay as well." the girl said, "That is, after we get her back." Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" the girl shrugged.

"Why after?" Kristoff asked.

"So I can guarantee that you won't leave me somewhere or flake out on me." she said confidently. Kristoff sighed & laid back down, dropping his hat over his eyes.

"Look, I've already payed my night here and I'm not wasting it. We'll leave at dawn so you'd better get some sleep." He heard the girl get up.

"I can get you a refund. I can be very persuasive, believe me." he heard her say.

"Oh really? Is that how you got all the supplies for me? You persuaded that bastard in that overpriced shop? Wonder how you did that."

Kristoff felt small hands grab his the collar of his flannel and jerk him up. His hat fell from his face, leaving his widened brown eyes to look into the determined blue eyes of a the feisty girl.

"Let's get one thing straight, bucko. If we're going to be traveling together, you will talk to me like the lady I am or I'll revoke my offer, slice your tires to your camper and your truck and have your electricity cut off so you can sit here in the cold until the sun comes up. What do you think of that?"

Kristoff stared at her, regretting what he had said. Bulda would have smacked his head clean off if she heard him talk to a needy stranger like that.

"O.K, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I take it back. You bought me this stuff out of the goodness of your heart and I'm just stepping all over it. My apologies." The girl's mean glare simmered down as she returned to normal & let got of his shirt.

"At least you apologized." she said, "I like that." Kristoff got back up.

"I'm sorry. I'm no good at talking to new people and I often just say things that offend them, so that's my fault. As a matter of fact, because of that outburst, why don't you take my bed for the night? Its more comfortable than the other one by a longshot."

"Nice try," the girl said, handing him his jacket and scarf, "We're leaving now. Right now." she said. Kristoff tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. The girl tried to look like she was the boss, but just sort of looked a little overjoyed, he didn't know about what. Maybe that she had stood up to him?

"Meet you outside." she said, turning around so fast that her braids almost hit him in the face. She opened the door and left him standing there wondering what to do. Sven nosed at the bag on the bed & pulled out the bag of baby carrots with his mouth & pawed at Kristoff, who opened it and gave him one and then took one for himself.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**They're on their way! We'll get to see Elsa again next chapter :-D and more Kristoff/ Anna stuff to come :-)**

**What do you think's gonna happen? Share your thoughts!**

**As always, thanks for reading and don't hesitate to follow, fave and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**O.K, kind of a shot chapter here, but trust me, you'll like the end if you're a die hard Idina fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna watched as the blonde man hitched up the camper slowly. She was growing a tad bit impatient with him. She wanted to find her sister and fast. But this guy was hindering her progress. But, nonetheless, she kept her calm demeanor in order to leave a good impression. She hadn't gotten his name yet, nor had she given him hers. That needed to change. She couldn't be traveling around with a stranger!

"So, what's your name?" she called to him. He mumbled something that she guessed was his name, but she didn't hear it.

"Pardon me?" she said, leaning in closer.

"Kristoff." the man said, finishing up with the camper. He lumbered over to where his dog was & untied his leash, "What's yours?"

"I'm Anna." she told him as he walked his dog over to the truck.

"Nice to meet you." he said dryly as he tapped on the seat, signaling his dog to jump up. Instead, his dog whined at him.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Kristoff said in a deep, gruff voice. Anna had to double take. What the hell was he doing?

"Because, Sven, Anna needs to sit in the front because I'm giving her the ride." Kristoff said in his normal voice. Was he really voicing the dog? The dog, who Anna could only guess from what Kristoff had said name was Sven, whined again.

"So? She can sit in the back." Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"Come on buddy, I'll take you to the park when we get back."

"You promise?" Sven pawed at Kristoff's hand. Kristoff pet the dog.

"Promise. Now, come on." he said, tapping the seat again. The dog jumped up in the seat and laid down.

"Good boy." Kristoff said before he closed the door. He turned to see Anna staring at him, looking weirded out.

"What?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get going!" she said as she got in the passenger seat. Anna couldn't contain her happiness. She was going to find her sister! And when she did, she would talk everything out with her, apologize and make up & bring her home and everything would be better than normal! She just knew it!

* * *

Elsa drove her car up to the top summit of the north mountain. She got out of the car & stared up at the large building that loomed over her ominously. It was the family's mountain vacation home & the one place she knew she could go without being bothered. She had stopped by a department store right before they closed and picked out a few things since she didn't pack anything. Most of the stuff was blue, including a dazzling blue dress.

Elsa grabbed her bag of clothes & walked up to the house, entering the key code on the lock and letting herself in. She was amazed she could still remember it, it had been a while, after all. She flipped on the lights that shined brightly throughout the estate, which overlooked the side of the North Mountain. Elsa made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any food, or if she would have to go buy some. Luckily, there were some canned goods such as spaghetti-o's, soup and a couple packets of Ramen noodles to keep her sustained for a while.

Elsa sat down on the couch & tried to take in everything that had happened. It all felt like it happened a lifetime ago, when in reality, it was only a few hours ago. Elsa still couldn't believe Anna's engagement to that... that pretty-boy. She couldn't explain it, but just couldn't shake the feeling that he was bad news. But Anna was a smart girl, right? She'd eventually see the error of her ways when the guy treats her like dirt. Or, he could just keep treating her like a gentleman and everything would work out great.

But, come on. What were the odds of _THAT _happening?

Elsa than realized it was a bit too quiet in the cabin, so she turned on her internet radio on her phone. The last thing she had listened to was show tunes, but, it would do. She plugged her phone into the cabin's radio and turned up the sound as a song from _Wicked _began playing. Elsa roamed about the cabin, taking her bag of new duds in the bedroom. She took out the blue dress and looked at it in awe. It was a light blue, matching her eyes with shining silver accents.

"_What the heck, why not?" _she shrugged as she closed the door to change.

A few minutes late, right as the song was reaching its end; Elsa opened her door wearing her new dress. It fit perfectly! She looked over to the sliding glass door that closed off the balcony. Elsa walked over, feeling 10 feet tall. Here, the memories melted away, the pain was gone and she was alone with all her other happy thoughts of what the future would bring her. She flung open the door as the song reached its climactic point

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high, defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

Elsa looked over the edge of the balcony to see the small town below her, beautiful with the falling snow. It was probably a good 20 degrees out there, but she didn't care, she felt so warm inside that not even the cold could bother her. She smiled as the song crescendoed, closing her eyes and singing along.

_And nobody,_

_In all of Oz,_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

Elsa threw her hands in the air in a "v" formation as she belted the last note of the song, finally accepting who she really was and wanted to be. Her thoughts turned to what the song had told her just then. Nobody can bring you down, be who you truly are. Her thoughts screamed in her head,

_Let it Go, Let it Go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

She smiled confidently and marched back inside with the new confidence she never thought she had.

* * *

**Master has presented Elsa with solitude. That means Elsa is freeeee! (hehe Harry Potter jokes)**

**Anyways yay! What did you guys think of the Elsa/ Elphaba parallel? They are a lot alike except one is Wicked (kind of) and the other isn't. **

**So, as always, What do you guys think's gonna happen? I'll update soon since I know I kind of short-handed you guys (whoops) but next chapter's gonna have some Kristanna fun :-)**

**Thanks for reading! Fave, follow and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter is 100% Kristanna :-) enjoy**

* * *

As the truck sped down the road, it was getting a whole lot of awkward inside. Kristoff decided he wanted to intimidate this girl, so he gunned up to 55, you know, because he didn't want to die, just scare her a little. He looked over at Anna, who looked God smacked.

"You'd better hang on, we like to go fast." he taunted. She shrugged and rested her hands behind her head before putting her feet up on the dash casually.

"No problem, I like fast!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, gesturing to her small feet, "Get your feet down! I just polished this dash. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" he said, applying a nice coat of spit shine to the dash. Anna looked grossed out as she wiped some of Kristoff's spit from her face.

"Ugh, no. I was raised in a mansion."

"Hmm."

Kristoff only knew this girl's name, that she was raised in a mansion and that she was looking for her sister and he needed to take her to find her. That was all, according to him, that he needed to know. But Anna had grown increasingly uncomfortable during the first 15 minutes or so with just listening to the radio. Kristoff had agreed with her that she could pick the station for a while. She had eventually decided on Christmas songs.

Kristoff genuinely liked Christmas songs, but the ones on the radio were so hopelessly overplayed he didn't even bother usually. He observed Anna fidgeting in her seat, as if she were nervous. Maybe he'd better talk to her? He really didn't feel like it, she had made him get up from going to sleep to take her to find her sister who was God only knows where and he wasn't really happy about it. But, hey, it could be an even longer journey if they didn't speak or at least get to know one another. He decided to break the ice, a first for him.

"So, tell me, what happened to your sister?" he inquired. Anna sighed.

"Well, actually it was sort of my fault. We were having this dinner thing and everything was going pretty well between me and her, but then I got engaged and went to ask for her blessing she totally freaked out because I had just met him, like officially, that day, and she said she wouldn't approve of the marriage!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Kristoff sneered and furrowed his brow. Wait, what?

"Wait a second, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" he asked.

"Well, I'd already met him online a few weeks before, but this was our first _official_ meeting, yes, now pay attention. Anyway, I questioned her about it, then we argued and she tried to leave and I grabbed her wrist and she accidentally pushed me away and then like freaked out again big time and ran out the door..." Anna continued prattling on but Kristoff simply couldn't get it through his head that this girl had agreed to marry someone she just met. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hang on! You mean to tell me that you _GOT ENGAGED _to someone you just met _that day_?" he asked again.

"Yes! Now hold on, I'm not finished. I was going to say that-" Anna began before Kristoff cut her off.

"Once again, didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?!" he asked. Anna scooted over a little.

"Yes... they did. But Hans isn't a stranger!" Kristoff scoffed. This should be good.

"Oh yeah? I bet you ten bucks you can't answer all my questions truthfully and quickly." he said. Anna scoffed back.

"Oh yeah? How about you try me?" she said, crossing her arms, prepared for anything, "Do your worst." Kristoff smirked.

"What's his last name?"

Anna drew an immediate blank. Her and Hans had talked _so much!_ But, what the hell was his last name? Did he tell her? Maybe she could check... She took out her phone in an attempt to sneak a peek at her messages.

"Hey, hey, hey, no cheating." Kristoff scolded.

"I wasn't cheating! I know his last name!" Anna retorted. Kristoff continued to smirk.

"Then what is it?" She could tell that the man knew she was thinking too long about it and was about to call her bluff so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind: his username.

"Of-the-Southern-Isles!" she shouted confidently. Kristoff raised his eyebrow and cut his brown eyes towards her.

"What?"

"That's a pretty odd last name. Almost sounds fake to me." he teased.

"Oh really now? Well, what's your last name?" Anna huffed.

"Why does that matter? I'm asking if you know his, don't go changing the subject." Kristoff replied.

"I'm not. Just tell me real quick!" she said, nudging him.

"Bjorgman."

"Huh?"

"It's Bjorgman. Kristoff Bjorgman. Happy?" Anna closed her eyes and smiled smugly.

"Nah, just satisfied."

"O.K then, next question: What's his favorite food?" OOH! Anna knew this one, they had eaten them all night and even mutually agreed that they finished each other's-

"Sandwiches!" she said loudly, "Ha ha! Score for team Anna, zero for team Bjorgman." Kristoff shot her a glare.

"Excuse me, I do so have a point. You couldn't even tell me this guy's last name! You said something that doesn't even make sense in this day and age!" Kristoff retorted.

"It does so make sense!" Anna shot back.

"Hans-of-the-Southern-Isles? Yeah, it makes sense like in the middle ages or something." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Next question!" Kristoff laughed.

"There's no way in hell you'll know this one. What's his best friend's name?" Anna didn't want to go blank again like she did on the first question, so she just started naming names.

"Probably... John. Or... Matthew. Or Luke... Or Mark maybe Noah..." she said, prattling on as Kristoff shook his head.

"Those are biblical names."

"So? They're still popular names!" Anna fussed.

"2 points to me. Maybe even 3 because I have no idea if you were telling the truth on the sandwiches thing." Anna scoffed.

"I was too! His favorite food is sandwiches!"

"O.K, then. This one should be easy since lovers seem to 'look deep into each other's eyes' and all that jazz," Kristoff said, "What color are his eyes?" Anna sighed dreamily.

"They're... dreamy..."she said, thinking about how dreamy her fiance looked.

"O.K, not a real color so point for me. One other question: what's his foot size?" he asked, smirking.

"Foot size doesn't matter!" Anna said.

"Well, what if you want to buy him shoes? How will you know what will fit? And one other thing, have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff asked and before Anna could say anything, he had started talking again, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff said, trying to gross her out, and it was working.

"'Picks his _nose_?" Anna cringed.

"_And eats it."_ Kristoff said with a smirk. Anna was taken aback completely.

"Excuse me sir, _he is a gentleman_." Kristoff stared at her in disbelief before adding,

"All men do it!" Anna's face turned a little green.

"Ew! And, how would you know anyway? It's true love!" Anna insisted.

"It doesn't sound like true love!" Kristoff said. Anna scoffed.

"How would you know? Are you some sort of love expert?" Kristoff shrugged.

"No, I'm not. But, I have friends who know a lot more about love than I do." Anna smiled and rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"_You _have friends that are love experts? Ha, yeah right. I'm sure"

"Well, believe believe what you want." Kristoff replied, his eyes getting heavy. He'd been driving for some time now and hadn't slept all day. He'd been up early, much to his discontent, to bag up the ice for the day before doing anything else.

"I'd like to meet these so-called love experts. See if they are what you say they are." Anna said.

"Maybe you can." Kristoff said, trying to keep his eyes open. Anna looked at him with concern.

"Hey, you want me to drive? Give you a break?" Kristoff glared at her.

"Don't think so." he replied. Anna gave him the "are you serious?" look.

"I think you should. I don't want to die."

"You won't die! I won't crash!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"You're falling asleep at the wheel!" Anna retorted, "Pull over!" Kristoff huffed and pulled over & stopped. Anna got out and walked over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Well, come on!" she said, nudging Kristoff. He got up slowly and didn't break his gaze with her.

"If you wreck my truck, there's gonna be-" Anna cut him off.

"I'm not going to wreck your truck, Christopher."

"It's Kristoff."

"Right, O.K. Come on then, Kristoff!" Kristoff got out and stomped over to the passenger side as Anna took his place.

"You go on and get some sleep. I'll take care of this." Anna said.

"Remember what I said." Kristoff warned.

"Believe me, it'll be fine." Anna said. Kristoff yawned & pulled his hat down over his eyes. He laid his head down on the window to try and catch some sleep and thought to himself:

_She had better not wreck this car!_

* * *

**Thoughts for next chapter? Anyway, thanks for reading and fave, follow and always, review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this isn't the super heavy Kristanna chapter I was talking about. That one comes next. But it's mostly Kristanna except for the begining, but anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Hans was having a hard time. Aside from Weselton complaining about everything under the sun he also had the staff that didn't fully trust him. Well, except Kai who seemed to be nice. He had even taken Hans' side when he scolded Weselton for talking bad about Elsa and Anna.

"The two have always been strange girls, and I don't know if I want to do business with that Elsa anymore. She seems like she's clear out of her mind! The way she just left like that!" Weselton ranted, "I knew there must have been something dubious going on here! And that sister of her's. _Anna. _The nerve of that foolish, naïve simple girl! She could have made the decision to hand the company over to us! She's just as qualified as that out-of-her-mind sister of hers!" Hans had had enough. He got up from where he sat at the table and went over to Weselton calmly. He then got Weslton's cup of wine and poured it over his head, the wine drenching the old man's toupee and making it fall from it's spot. Weselton got up in a rage and turned to Hans.

"Why you little bastard! How dare you! Do you know who I am?! What I can do to you for this?!" Weselton roared, his face turning beet red as his associates grabbed his arms and held him back to keep him from hitting Hans, who calmly stepped away.

"Sir, calm down! He's not worth it!" the bearded associate told his boss.

"Yes, we know you could snap in half any day of the week." the other said.

"Let me go! I'm calm, I'm calm!" Weselton screamed.

"You are not, sir. We won't let you do anything you'll regret." Weselton continued to squirm against the man's firm grips on his arms.

"Let me go right now or _YOU'RE FIRED!_" Weselton yelled. The two men let him go suddenly, causing him to lose his balance. Hans sniggered as the wine-soaked man came marching right up to him.

"You listen to me you insolent little shit!" Weselton snapped, point a finger at Hans, who kept a cool, neutral expression, "When I was your age, any business partner who would do a thing like that would be hanging off the roof by his ankles! Give me one good reason why my associates shouldn't do that to you!" Hans smirked and placed his hand around Weselton's frail wrist.

"Mr. Weselton, get your finger out of my face before I break it in two." Hans said calmly, his green eyes staring directly into Weselton's. Weselton retracted his finger as Hans let go of his wrist, which allowed him to put his hand down.

"Thank you." Hans said, "Now, let me explain something to you." He placed his hands on Weselton's narrow shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"The next time you say something demeaning or ugly towards Anna or her sister, I will terminate the deal between us both. We will not merge, and all of the money you have sank into this will have been for nothing. And I won't just do that, I will bring your entire company down single-handedly."

Weselton stared back at Hans in shock. Was he willing to terminate this whole deal over some stupid girl?

"And how would you do that?" he remarked. Hans scoffed.

"Trust me. I can do it and I will. Now, control yourself before I have to do something I regret." he let go of Weselton, who turned back and picked up his sodden toupee from the dining room floor.

"Oh, and don't even think of using the showers to hose yourself off. Kai will be checking." Hans said coolly.

"Why the hell did we get stuck with _him_?" Weselton growled, stomping away with his two associates following. Hans smirked.

_That's what you get._

* * *

Anna watched out the window while unconsciously singing along to "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" on the radio. Not too loud though since Kristoff was still sleeping. She looked over at him, still sleeping like a baby. His hat had fallen into his lap soon after he fell asleep, allowing Anna to see his face.

He wasn't a bad looking guy after all. He'd have to be probably 20 or 21, around the same age as Elsa, yet he had the face of a younger man. His blond hair fell over his eyebrows as he slept soundly...

Ohhhhh, wait a second.

She couldn't be looking at other guys like this! For God's sake she was engaged! That was enough of that. She suddenly felt a slip beneath the truck & gasped. Was she driving on ice? She rolled down the window and looked in the rear view. There _was_ ice on the ground! Oh no, she couldn't drive on this. She couldn't drive on slippery ice! She was too clumsy to even keep herself up on ice! She tried pulling over to wake up Kristoff, but all that happened was that the truck jerked on the ice and began to slide. Anna turned the wheel to try and steady the truck but only ended up sliding even worse. Sven raised his head up in the back and whined as Anna tried to gain control of the vehicle.

"Come on, you son of a bitch!" she cursed at the truck. She tried braking, but only made the tires spin as the other cars around her began to pass her and honk their horns.

"Oh go eat yellow snow!" she shouted at them, glaring out the window. She looked back again and saw a deer run right in the path of the truck.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed as she swerved to avoid the animal. She had succeeded, but was headed straight for a tree.

"NOOO!" she yelled as the car smashed into the the tree, jolting Kristoff awake and spilling Sven into the front seat.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Kristoff exclaimed as he shook the sleep off. He looked and saw the front end of his truck smashed by the tree. With his mouth agape, he glared over at Anna & threw his hands up and shrugged as to ask "What did you do?" She bit her lip and waved a little awkward wave.

"Good morning sunshine..." she said. Kristoff was practically shaking. His face turned bright red as he slammed open the door and walked over to survey the damage. When he saw it, Anna swore she had never heard so many dirty obscenities come out in a single sentence as Kristoff stomped though the woods, lashing his arms about in a disgraced fashion. Finally he gave up and fell to the ground. Sven barked and ran out to check on his friend, who lay in the snow with his arm covering his face.

"This is not happening. This is not happening..." Anna heard him repeat. She bit her lip nervously as she got out of the car slowly and walked over to Kristoff.

"I'll replace it, I swear. A whole new model! It's all my fault anyway." Kristoff threw his hands up in the air and let them fall. Anna frowned.

"And I can understand if you don't want to help me anymore. I crashed your truck even though I said I wouldn't so... sorry. I'll just go." she said, walking off.

Sven nuzzled Kristoff's face and whined. Kristoff looked at his friend.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. I never even wanted to help her in the first place." he grumbled, sitting up. Sven lowered his head, narrowed his ears and whined again.

"But she'll die out there on her own!" Kristoff said as Sven.

"Yeah, I think I can live with that." he retorted in his own voice.

"But you'll never get a new truck if she's dead. And you'll have no job anymore and have to live with letting an innocent girl die and have that on your conscience and that'll just be horrible!" he said as Sven. He sighed.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." he grumbled at Sven as the dog panted happily, licking his face.

"Hold up!" he shouted to Anna.

"What?" she asked from far away.

"We're still going to help you."

"Oh my God you will? Thank you so- um, I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along still if you really want to!" she said. Kristoff laughed. This girl was _definitely_ crazy. Sven ran up to Anna happily and jumped up on her legs as she petted his head.

"Hey, Sven. Good boy!" she gushed at the dog, scratching behind his ears. She looked and saw Kristoff trudging up to her. She felt her face flush red.

"Hey..." she said cautiously.

"Hey." Kristoff said, trying to improve his grumpy attitude.

"You have every right to be grumpy and angry with me right now. I totaled your truck and now we have no vehicle."

"But that's why we have the power of cell phones so we can call someone. You know of anyone who can help?" Anna went blank.

"Um... only Hans. And he's back home so..."

"Well, I don't have anyone to call either."

"You think we should just hitchhike?" Anna asked. Kristoff scoffed.

"I'd rather eat dirt."

"Well, we have to think of something!" Anna insisted. Kristoff looked back towards the truck and the camper.

"Look, we can just call the cops and have them call someone. In the meantime, let's go sit where it's not so cold." he said, trudging back to the camper. Sven looked at Anna and she at him and he panted happily as Anna smiled at him as they both went after Kristoff.

A little while later, the truck had been towed into a nearby town along with Kristoff's camper, which was put in a campground. Much to Kristoff's dismay, Anna paid it's way since she felt guilty for crashing the truck. So, needless to say, the two were stuck in the small town and the journey was on a hiatus since both of them were under 25 and couldn't rent a car. As they were out walking around, Kristoff noticed a diner.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat? I'm starved." he asked Anna, who happily agreed. She hadn't eaten anything since the dinner last night and now it was just about breakfast time. The went in and sat. The diner even allowed in Sven because of the cold. After ordering themselves something and some plain, cooked chicken for Sven, the two sat in awkward silence until Anna decided she would break the ice.

"So, I haven't exactly heard your story, Kristoff. I've basically spilled my family problems all into your lap so, care to share?" Anna asked hopefully. Kristoff cocked at eyebrow at her.

"Why would you want to know about me? I'm not too interesting." he insisted.

"Come on, everybody's got an interesting story!" she said. Kristoff tilted his head and squinted at her.

"Oh yeah, then you go first. You tell me your story." Anna was taken aback.

"Um, well see I-" Kristoff smiled smugly. "Don't give me that smug look, mister!" Anna said, shaking a small finger at Kristoff.

"Come on, red. I won't tell." Kristoff assured her, taking a sip of coffee. Anna inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth.

"_Well, here goes nothing."_

* * *

**Ooh, story time! Prepare yourself for Kristanna next chapter! And even a little cameo from another character!**

**Any opinions on what happens next? **

**As always, review, fave and follow! Bye :-)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's your fabled/ promised Kristanna chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff listened intently as Anna spilled her story to him. She talked with her hands a lot and once he got her going, she didn't stop.

"So, after I got out of the hospital, Elsa just stopped talking to me. And I never knew why. I would always go and ask her if she wanted to play with me like she used to do, but she always said 'Maybe later' or 'Not right now'" Anna explained, "And the whole thing went on for 11 more years! The only people I really had to talk to about it was my parents." Kristoff raised his hand a little. Anna looked at him, surprised.

"What, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask a question, but I didn't want to interrupt." Kristoff said. Anna tilted her head & cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know if that's supposed to be nice or if you're being a smart ass." Kristoff chuckled.

"Can it be both?" he asked. Anna shrugged.

"Was that the question?" she asked. Kristoff scoffed.

"No, that wasn't the question. This is: Didn't you have friends to talk to? You seem like a pretty likeable girl who had a lot of friends. Could you talk to them about Elsa?" Anna shrugged again.

"I did have a couple of close friends, even though I wanted more. I was friends with a blond girl named Rapunzel who had like,really long hair. Like, I'm not kidding. It was crazy long! Her hair like reached the backs of her knees it was so long!"

"What, was she holiness or something?" Kristoff asked, petting Sven who had been pawing at his leg for a piece of food. Anna chuckled.

"No, she just never cut her hair. And then there was Ariel who was always hopelessly in love with the idea of being with this guy named Eric, who was like a total stud. But anyway, I digress." she prattled on. "So, right after my sophmore year of high-school, our parents died in a plane crash." Kristoff's eyes widened.

"Oh God, really? I'm sorry to hear that, that's awful." he said, being as sympathetic as he possible could.

"Oh, it's O.K, we've moved on as best as we can. But, besides yesterday, that was the only time Elsa really talked to me. After the funeral, I made her pull over because I was gonna throw up. I didn't, but I ran away from the car and Elsa ran after me and then held me as I cried. That was one of the last times I remember that she told me she loved me." Kristoff was speechless. Wow, this poor girl really was more than just an awkward, talkative spunky chick.

"Wow... Anna... I'm sorry... I had no idea...I- just... wow." he said, brushing his bangs back with his hand, then letting them fall again.

"It's O.K, Kristoff. I've moved on since then. Every day is a new day." she said optimistically, taking a sip of her tea, "So yeah, I already told you what happened yesterday at dinner, where she freaked out and drove off in some kind of crazy fit of angst. And that's pretty much it. Now, mister man, let's talk about you." Kristoff inhaled sharply as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Mmkay, where should I start from?" he asked. Anna shrugged.

"Like, who are you, where you grew up, what your parents are like, yadda yadda yadda. Stuff like that." Anna said. Before he could begin, the waitress cam up to the table.

"More coffee for you, sir?" she asked. Kristoff looked at her nametag that read _Tiana_ as she took the empty plates from the table.

"I'll have a cup of water." Kristoff said.

"Make it two cups, if you don't mind." Anna chimed in.

"You got it, sugar." Tiana said as she walked off. Anna turned back to Kristoff.

"So, where were we?"

"We haven't even started yet." Kristoff said.

"Oh yeah, right. Go on, then!" Anna urged. Kristoff took a deep breath. Better start at the beginning.

"O.K, so I lived with my mom and dad until I was about 6 years old. Then, my mom died of cancer, leaving just my dad and me. And, you know, we lived O.K for a little while, coping in whatever ways we knew how. Dad often drank, but he wasn't like an old boozer or anything, he just drank more than he did before." Kristoff explained.

"Aw, your mother died of cancer?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Anna said, putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh, you're sorry now. Wait till you hear what happens next." Kristoff began, "When I was 8 my dad went out for a little while. He wasn't wearing a jacket or anything and his hair was soaking wet cause he had just showered. And he came back later all cold and talking weird. He said to get my coat and get in the car that we needed to go to a hospital to see his friend Bulda. When we got there, he sat me down in the waiting room in the E.R and told me he loved me and that he'd be right back. Then he hugged me and kissed me on the head. Then he walked back to the emergency room. And that was the last time I ever saw my father." Anna covered her mouth with her hands, shocked.

"Oh my God, Kristoff..." she said, her voice breaking.

"And then, a few hours later, Bulda, my dad's friend, came out and told me what happened. My father had had a stroke." Anna blinked back tears as Tiana brought them their water.

"Everything O.K over here?" Tiana asked, observing Anna's saddened expression.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kristoff told her as she looked at them, worried.

"Well, all right, just making sure." she said, before walking off again. Kristoff looked at Anna.

"You want me to keep going?" Anna nodded. Kristoff began the story again,

"So, after Bulda told me about my dad, she took me home with her and adopted me as her foster son. And that's where I grew up, with Bulda and her husband Cliff and all their other kids. Some were biological, the others were foster kids like me. We had a total of 8 kids in the house."

"Wow, really? You had 7 other people to talk to?" Anna asked in wonder.

"Yeah, but I've never been the talky type." Kristoff said, "I've always been sort of an introvert. Everyone used to ask me about being so reserved, but I'd just shrug and not say anything. I usually keep to myself, but my foster family loved me anyway. In fact, you're the first stranger I've really opened up to." Anna was surprised.

"Really? Me?" she asked, gesturing to herself. Kristoff took a swig of water.

"Yeah, just you." he said. Anna smiled. Kristoff couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth lift slightly in a small smile, which quickly faded away. "Then, when I was 18, I found this goofy boy under the table here out in the woods one day, wandering around. So, I took him home and, he's been my buddy ever since. Haven't you, boy?" he said, scratching Sven behind the ears.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, Kristoff." he said in Sven's voice. Anna wasn't even going to ask. She didn't want to pry anymore than she already had.

"So, any idea as to where your sister actually is? Or are we just headed to nowhere?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, our family owns this cabin in the Rocky mountains, so, I'm thinking maybe she went there. It is the closest." Anna replied.

"O.K, the Rockies are about and hour and a half from Denver, which is probably about an hour away, so, we could get there tonight. That is, if we found ourselves a car of some sort." Kristoff added.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find a car? We can't rent one!" Anna said, throwing her hands up. Kristoff shrugged.

"We could get on the Greyhound bus. We'd probably have to wait awhile, but it can get us there." he said. Anna grimaced.

"What? What's wrong with the Greyhound?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's gross! There's always that bathroom in the back that reeks and the bus driver is always a douche!" she complained. Kristoff sighed.

"Well, they probably don't take dogs anyway." Kristoff said glumly, petting Sven again. Sven nuzzled his hand. Tiana dropped off their check.

"Let me get this." Kristoff said, taking out his wallet.

"Way ahead of you." Anna countered, taking out her purse.

"No, no, no, no you paid for my truck to get towed and my camper. I'm buying this." Kristoff insisted.

"No, I'm paying for it. It's the least I can do for you with you taking time to take me to find my sister and all." Anna argued back.

"Forget about it, Anna. I'm buying the meal and there's nothing you can do about it." Kristoff said. Anna grabbed the check and Kristoff grabbed it as well.

"Hand it over, ice man!" Anna insisted.

"Not a chance, carrot top." Kristoff fired back. They both tugged on the ticket for a good minute or so before Kristoff got it.

"Give me the ticket!" Anna whined. Kristoff smirked.

"Nope." he said as he took out his wallet and paid Tiana. After getting change, he got up with Anna pouting at him.

"Go on and pout all you want. It was the right thing for me to do." Kristoff said.

_"_At least let me tip." Anna said, pulling out a five & laying it on the table. Kristoff smiled and shook his head as Tiana brought him the change.

"Here you go, y'all have a nice day!" she told them with a smile.

"Thank you!" Anna said. After putting all their winter layers on again, Anna and Kristoff headed out the door, stopping dead in their tracks outside

"We don't have a car to get into." Anna said, chucking. Kristoff shot her a glare.

"Yes because you crashed it." he grumbled.

"It was an accident! The road was slick! It can happen to anyone!" Anna cried. Kristoff shook his head.

"And now you don't even want to ride a bus for two and a half hours? We could literally be there before dark and you can get your sister and we can go!" Kristoff shot back.

"IF she's even in the Rockies. IF!" Anna snapped. Kristoff came over to her & stood right in front of her.

"Well, its the best guess we have so far! And if you want to get there, we need to take a bus!" he stated.

"Fine! We'll take a bus, its O.K. I just want to find my sister and get home!" Anna shouted, stomping away. Kristoff shook hie head and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Do you even know where the bus station is?" he asked dryly.

"Nope!" Anna yelled back, not stopping. Sven pawed at Kristoff's leg & barked.

"What, Sven? You just ate so you're not hungry again, you porker!" Sven stared at Kristoff.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?! Go with her! Remember what we discussed earlier?" Kristoff said as Sven.

"I know, she'll die out there on her own." he said. Sven tilted his head.

"I was talking about the truck, Kristoff." he said again as Sven. Kristoff cocked an eyebrow as Sven whined and then panted at him, trotting ahead of him and nodding his head towards Anna and barking.

"O.K, O.K, Jesus, Sven. I'm coming." Kristoff mumbled grumpily as they both ran after Anna.

* * *

**Oh those two. Grumpy and feisty ;-) what will they do next?**

**Any thoughts on what will happen next? Leave it in a review!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't hesitate to review, follow and favorite! Thanks, bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a while, sorry about that! But I got a nice warm treat for you in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Things hadn't gotten much better at the Arryn house. The snow was coming down heavier and the news had said that people had even been snowed into their houses, and the snow was really piling up outside as Hans observed, staring out the window.

"Hans!"

Hans turned around to see Weselton marching up to him, red in the face. _Oh boy, what now? _

"It's getting late and since you won't allow us out of the gates, where do you suppose we are supposed to sleep?" he snapped, shoving an accusing finger at Hans, who pushed it away.

"There are plenty of bedrooms here, Mr. Weselton. I'm sure you can make yourself comfortable in one of them." Hans said smoothly, "And also, I'm not keeping you here because its what I want. The weather has said that everyone should remain indoors, and that nobody is advised to drive. And your hotel is a good twenty minutes away. So, if you want to drive out on some ice and slide off the road and die in a fiery explosion, then you be my guest."

Weselton cooled down a little once Hans had made sense of the whole thing. Hans gave him a smug look. _Ha, I bet that put you in your place you old windbag. _

"Well, that makes more sense. But, I have no other clothes! Or a toothbrush! Or even another pair of socks!" Weselton complained. Hans sighed & put his hand on the old man's shoulder and walked with him.

"Mr. Weselton, if I may offer you some professional business advice," he stopped him, "Quit your fucking bitching." Weselton was shocked to hear a curse come out of such a proper man's mouth.

"All of your complaining here is only making things worse. And I've already told you what will happen if I hear you complaining too much. And I'm a man of my word."

Weselton glared at the red-headed man & jerked away from his grasp.

"If that's the way you wish to speak to me, then I shall bid you good night, sir." Weselton stated, walking off. Hans watched him as he disappeared up the stairs. All he could think was:

_"__I hope Anna gets back soon."_

* * *

_"__This bus sure is cramped." _Kristoff thought as he shared a seat with Anna & Sven, who he had sneaked on by convincing the bus driver he was a service animal. But, on the bright side, he did get the window seat.

They got to the bus station just as the last bus to the Rockies was loading. Most bus services were being shut down early due to the upcoming storm, and the two had already booked a ride for three on the bus ride back after they had retrieved Elsa. Kristoff was uncomfortable, but Anna was downright restless. The small girl could hardly sit still. She would lay still for about two minutes at the most and then have to move again. It was really starting to annoy Kristoff, but he didn't want to make her mad again since they had just gotten over what had happened outside the diner. Anna had responded by giving him a hug and a mutual apology. He didn't really ask for the hug, but, he decided it was a nice gesture. And for such a petite girl, she gave really warm hugs.

Kristoff gazed out the window as Anna leaned over next to him, gazing along with him. They observed the sun as it turned to dusk against the white backdrop.

"Wow...I never knew winter could be so... beautiful." Anna said in awe.

"Me either." Kristoff agreed, shifting his gaze to her as she looked out the window. The look of wonder and awe in her eyes _was, _after all, kind of adorable. Kristoff found himself smiling a little while gazing at her, then snapping back to reality as he realized how he must have looked. Thank _God _she hadn't seen him. He never would have heard the end of it.

"Yeah, winter really is beautiful, isn't it? It's probably my favorite time of the year, well ,next to summer at least. I mean, there's all the holiday music, and hot chocolate, and Christmas, and snowmen..." the pair looked around to try and see who exactly had started talking.

"And I mean, why is snow white anyways? I mean, let's add some more color, maybe some crimson, chartreuse, Oh! How about some yellow?" the voice continued. Anna looked to her immediate left and saw who was talking. She nudged Kristoff in the ribs, who grimaced, then looked over to see a tiny little man, who couldn't be more than four feet tall, sitting on the bus seat across from them with his little legs kicking carelessly. The little man caught himself.

"Um, no, wait, yellow and snow? Burr... I don't think so. No go." he chuckled and looked over at the pair and Sven. "Am I right?" he asked, shrugging. Anna blinked a few times as Kristoff rubbed his eyes. Sven scratched his ears.

"Wait... what?" Anna asked. Kristoff furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I mean, it would look cool like that, don't you think so? Oh! Ha ha! Pun intended!" the little man said. The two observed the man sitting next to them. He had on a white puffer jacket with black buttons, brown mittens, a white beanie with a brown puff ball on the top with some brown corduroy pants. The little man had large eyes and a huge smile on his face, as if he was always happy.

"Um... excuse me, sorry, what?" Anna asked the little man, who gasped.

"Oh, here I am prattling on to some strange, lovely couple without introducing myself!" Kristoff winced. _Couple?!_

"Hey, hey, pal. Real quick, we are _not _a couple, O.K?" he said, gesturing to Anna and himself.

"Oh, yeah totally, no, we aren't. I'm engaged, not to him, but to somebody else."

"And I'm not really looking for anyone you know because I'm just trying to make a living and not freeze to death."

Their voices overlapped each other awkwardly as the little man continued to grin at them. They both stopped. The little man kept smiling. Kristoff was a little uncomfortable.

"You're creepy." he said as Anna gave him a good whack. "Ow! What was that for? He's creeping me out!"

"Be nice!" Anna hissed and turned around to the small man, who, despite Kristoff, continued to smile.

"I think we got off to a bad start. What do you say we start over?" she offered the little man.

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" he exclaimed, "O.K then, let's start this thing over. Hi guys, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" the little man said, spreading his arms out. Anna chuckled at the small man. He was quite adorable if she did say so herself.

"I'm Anna." she said. Olaf motioned for her to come closer.

"It's very nice to meet you, Anna, but I didn't want to say this too loud, but who's the scruffy looking mutt over there?" he asked. Anna chuckled, looking over at Sven.

"That's Sven." she said. Olaf smiled. Kristoff could hear every word they were saying. He raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head over to listen. Did that guy really just call Sven scruffy?

"Oh, O.K. And, who's the cute little doggie?" Kristoff rolled his eyes. Greeeaaat...

"...Sven...?" Anna said, a little lost. Olaf looked a little lost as well.

"Oh, so you mean, they're?" he tried, "Oh! So they're both? Oh, O.K. Makes things easier for me. So, where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the Rockies." Anna told him. Kristoff elbowed her.

"Ow, what?" she hissed. Kristoff scowled and nodded to Olaf. Anna rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Sorry about him. He's just not much of a people person." She heard Kristoff huff grumpily behind her.

"Um, can I ask you something, Olaf?" she asked cautiously. Olaf shrugged and continued to smile.

"Anything you want!" he replied.

"O.K, well, have you seen a girl, about my height, little bit taller, white-blond hair, blue eyes, skinny, pale in a blue winters coat?" Olaf's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh! Yes! I've seen a girl like that!" he said joyfully, almost jumping out of his seat. Kristoff jerked his head over to Anna and Olaf.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" he asked.

"Olaf said he's seen Elsa!" Anna shrieked happily. People beside them began to give them dirty looks for being too cheerfully loud.

"Really? Where?" Olaf thought back to the night before when he had first seen Elsa.

"Well, I walked into this gas station across from the bar that I entertain at and I was getting some hot chocolate and I couldn't reach it because, y'know, tiny body, tiny arms, tiny legs-"

"O.K, O.K, get to the point." Kristoff said, making circular formations with his arms.

"O.K, I'm prattling. Sorry about that! I tend to prattle sometime because my attention span isn't that long and I just kind of-" Olaf began before Kristoff held up his hand.

"The point. You were just getting to it, Olaf." he grumped.

"Oh yes, she came in and helped me get my hot chocolate and I told her thank you and gave her a hug. She looked like she needed one, she seemed like she was feeling a little blue." Olaf continued as Anna's face suddenly turned sad and regretful. _She_ had caused her sister to feel bad that night and run away. It was her fault they were even on this bus in the first place!

"-and I asked her where she was going and she said maybe to the mountains or something. And then that's the last I saw of her." Olaf finished. Anna flinched.

"Wait, so she did say she was going to the mountains?" Anna asked. Olaf bobbed his head up and down. "Then that proves it! She really is there! Oh my God, yes!" Anna said, her sad mood suddenly gone. She almost practically jumped out of her seat from pure happiness as the guy behind her leaned up between her and Kristoff's seats.

"Hey, would you mind shutting up a little bit? I have a headache from the bowels of hell!" the guy barked.

"EXCUSE ME? Don't you make me come back there you-" Anna snapped, almost turning around and decking the guy before Kristoff grabbed her.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, I'll handle this. I'm good at being a jerk." he said. He poked his head over the side of the seat, looking at the guy.

"What? You tell ya girlfriend to shut the hell up? And that midget too?" the guy groused. Kristoff tried to keep a calm demeanor "_Kill the stupid people with kindness, it will only piss them off worse" _Bulda and Cliff had told him. But this was no time to be kind, and Kristoff wasn't usually kind to people who wanted to act like this guy.

"All right buddy, let's get something straight. The next time you say something to or about this girl right here and that guy in the white coat, I'm going to come over this seat and it won't be pretty. This girl's sister is missing and she just found out where she is. Her sister is the only member of her family she has left that is close by and she means the absolute world to her. So, the next time you want to stomp all over someone's joy over finding their missing family member, you're gonna end up flat on your ass on the ground with about 6 of your teeth missing, how's that sound?" Kristoff snapped. The guy scoffed and pulled a blindfold over his eyes. Kristoff turned back around.

"Dick-cheese." he said as Sven pawed at his leg and panted at him. He reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears.

"Canines are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?" he sighed.

"Yep, by a long shot." he answered himself in Sven's voice. Olaf looked at Kristoff, puzzled by what he had just seen, but brushed it off.

"So, you guys are going to the Rockies now?" Olaf asked. Anna nodded.

"We're going to go there and get my sister and try to make it back before the storm hits." she told him.

"Um, not to be like a bother or anything, but, would you guys mind some company? I don't have anything else to do and you guys seem nice enough." Olaf asked hopefully. Anna looked at Kristoff, who shrugged. She then turned to Olaf again.

"Absolutely!' she said. Olaf yelped happily.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, "Oh this is gonna be so much fun! Running around in the snow with Anna...and Sven...and Sven! Oh we're gonna have to sing Christmas carols, get some hot chocolate, swap some stories, give each other hugs..." Anna smiled down at the little man, who continued to prattle on about all the stuff they were going to do and then looked back at Kristoff, who couldn't help but smirk a little.

* * *

**Hooray Olaf! The gang's all here! Any thoughts let me know! Don't hesitate to follow, fave and review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bit of a short chapter here, but a little taste of Kristanna again! And I'll make sure to update sooner. Sorry about that hahaha. Forgive me!**

* * *

Anna watched out the window. She had moved into the vacant seat next to Olaf so Kristoff and Sven could get some much needed sleep. She looked over at the man and his dog, Sven curled up with his head resting on Kristoff's leg like a puppy. Kristoff had one of his jackets under his head like a pillow as he slept with his head propped up against one of his shoulders.

_"__Poor babies. They must be exhausted." _Anna thought. She had absolutely no idea when Kristoff had gotten up the previous morning and she had disrupted his night's sleep for him to drive her to the Rockies. After going a while in the car, she had told the poor man to catch some sleep while she drove his truck straight into a tree. What a lousy way to repay him! She suddenly understood why he was so mad at her then. One of the things she had observed about Kristoff was that he wasn't really fond of talking to new people. The only reason she could think of was that he was an introvert. Her being an extrovert never really stopped her from meeting new people. She absolutely loved new people! But Kristoff didn't. And that may be one of the reasons he was so grumpy all the time. Some people just want to be left alone sometimes.

That thought made her think back to Elsa. How was she? What was she doing? Was she still wearing the clothes she had on when she left? Had she even gotten to the mountain cabin? Had she even _showered?_ Ew.

Anna tried hard to get her mind off of her sister, but with each passing moment, she could only think of her. She had never missed her this much in her entire life. She looked down at Olaf, who was asleep with his mouth hanging open and drool dripping from his lips.

_"__Wow, he sort of sleeps like me!" _Anna thought. She looked back over to Kristoff as he shifted in the seat and groaned in his sleep. She studied the man's features. Despite not being that much of a people person, he _was _really handsome and, dare she even say, _cute._ The way he was with Sven, the way he would awkwardly ramble when he accidentally said the wrong thing and then scrambled to fix it and the way he slept. He slept like a child and his puppy.

Wait a minute!

She couldn't be thinking about Kristoff like this! She was engaged to a man that she really loved! And she'd only met Kristoff the previous day! Sure, he had devoted his time and energy to her just to help her out, and that was really sweet of him, but was it only for the truck she promised him? As she looked over at the sleeping man, she thought _"No. It's not just because of the truck. He's better than that." _

Anna felt her eyes get heavy. She hadn't had much sleep either! She didn't want to look tired when she found Elsa! She gave Kristoff & Sven one last look and smiled as she laid her head down on the window next to her. Maybe she could catch an hour or so of sleep before they got to the mountains.

* * *

Kristoff slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark outside and Sven still lay snoozing on his leg. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere. He sighed and laid back against the seat. He looked out the window as he petted Sven's fur carefully, being careful not to wake him up. He felt his head turn over to look over at Anna and Olaf in the adjacent seat. Olaf's small body had toppled from its original resting place to rest on Anna's side. Kristoff jumped a little as he heard Olaf let out a loud snore. He chuckled.

_"__It's not very often you find people as nice and welcoming as him." _he thought. The thought made him think of his family. Well, his foster family, but they were the only family he had ever really known. He hadn't seen them in a good while and wondered how they were doing. Which kids were still there living at home. How Bulda and Cliff were doing with work, and even Mr. Pabbie from next door. He had always idolized him. The man had no children of his own, so he was pretty much always over at his family's house. When wasn't working at the hospital, he was over at the house looking after all the other kids and Kristoff. He always told the best stories, Kristoff remembered. Always telling them what he knew, things he'd seen and done. Kristoff missed those days.

His eyes averted from Olaf to Anna, who was sleeping soundly with her mouth hanging open and a few strands of hair stuck to her lips, which were covered in saliva from sleep. Kristoff tried his best not to laugh at the poor girl. It was really quite adorable how she slept like that. Most people believed girls slept all calm and serene and graceful, but not Anna. Anna was different than almost every girl Kristoff had met. Throughout his life, he'd met girls who had always embodied the image of "the hot chick" that could never do anything remotely wrong and had to look beautiful all the time. Kristoff didn't like those types of girls at all, which is why he never really had a steady relationship before. But Anna was different. She didn't believe she had to look all pretty all the time. Over the past day that she'd been with him, she hadn't applied any makeup or anything like that. And she certainly didn't sleep beautifully. But Kristoff admired that. Anna was a girl who knew who she was and wasn't going to change it, just like he knew who he was and didn't plan on changing. Bulda had always told him "People don't really change" and for the most part, it was true. Well, not in personality anyway, but she always said love can change the way a person thinks on another. A day ago Anna had been that annoying little chick in line at Oaken's and now she was... just Anna. Kristoff was starting to see her in a way he never had.

_Just what the hell was going on?_

* * *

**Awww look at those two :-) let me know what you thought! As always, don't hesitate to follow, fave, and review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf continue their journey for Elsa...**

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all got off at a mountain lodge in the middle of the Rockies.

"Is this where your sister is?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked up to the top of the mountain.

"Well, sorta." Kristoff looked up to see the large estate at the top of the North mountain.

"Oh...shit." he chuckled & bit his lip, "Is there a tram or something to take us up there?" Anna looked around for a sign until Olaf piped up.

"Ooh! There's a sign over there!" he said, shuffling over to the sign. He smiled as Kristoff, Anna & Sven caught up with him.

"Oh, it runs 9:00- 5:00! We can get a ride up to the top!" he exclaimed, practically jumping in the air from excitement. Anna looked at Kristoff with a smile and Kristoff returned her glance with a chuckle. Olaf shuffled over to a bench and sat with his tiny legs dangling off the seat. Sven padded over to him and barked happily as Olaf pet him.

"Aw hi! You're so cute! Who's a cute little doggy? Who's a good little doggy?" he babbled as he scratched behind Sven's ears. Sven kicked his hind leg as Olaf continued scratching.

"I think my dog found a new best friend." Kristoff said, smiling at Sven. Anna smiled at the two, who were obviously having a great time.

"It would appear so." she agreed.

"So question:" Kristoff said, "How exactly do you plan to get your sister out of here?"

"Oh, I am going up there and I am going to talk to her." Anna said confidently. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, that's it? You mean my whole business is relying on you talking to your sister?" Anna squinted and looked at him.

"Well, yeah." she said.

"So, you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked, taking a seat. Anna sat down next to him.

"Why would I be?" Olaf looked up and waddled over to them with Sven following.

"Yeah, I'll bet she's the kindest, gentlest, warmest person ever!" he said as an icicle fell from the roof and landed in the shoulder of his puffer jacket, sticking straight up. Anna yelped and Kristoff winced as Olaf looked over at the icicle.

"Oh would you look at that? I've been impaled." he said, touching the icicle. He then grabbed it and pulled it out. He held it up and looked at Kristoff and Anna, who had began to calm down, realizing Olaf was O.K. Olaf started to laugh, which in turn made Kristoff & Anna start laughing. Sven stood up and barked happily as the tram pulled up. Kristoff and Anna got up and made their way over with Sven and Olaf.

Anna's heart leaped into her throat. This was it. She was finally going to see her sister!

The tram pulled them up to the top of the mountain and dropped them off. The group looked up to see that their destination was still above them.

"Oh-Kay, minor setback here." Anna said. Kristoff eyed the slope that led to the cabin, trying to find a way up.

"Well, we can't get up there from here. I don't have a rope or any gear and it's way to steep to climb anyway." he said.

"Says who?" Anna called from a distance. Sven nudged Kristoff's leg, then nodded up at Anna, who was about 6 feet from the ground, trying to climb the mountain.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff sighed, watching Anna's fruitless efforts.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna said, determined as she continued to climb.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff told her as she put her foot up on a ledge. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna's foot slipped and she yelped before calling down to Kristoff, "You're distracting me!"

"I wouldn't put it there, either." Kristoff said dryly as Anna slipped again.

"O.K, I'm just gonna block you out, cause I gotta concentrate here." she mumbled. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"How do you even know Elsa even wants to see you?" he asked.

"Shut up Kristoff!" Anna called down. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well you know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"_Nobody _wants to be alone! Except maybe you!" Anna argued. Kristoff shook his head.

"I'm not alone! I've got friends remember?" he said.

"Oh, you mean Sven? And the so called "love experts"?" Anna called down. Kristoff crossed his arms.

"Yes, the love experts. And Sven, of course." He looked up to see Anna try to pull herself up onto another ledge before stopping and wheezing.

"Please tell me I'm almost there?" she breathed. She was only about six and a half feet up the mountain. Kristoff tried all he could to keep from laughing as Anna said again, "Does the air seem a little thin up here to you?"

"Hang on, let's get you down." he said, walking over to where Anna was.

"Hey Sven!" Olaf called to him, "Not exactly sure if this is going to solve the problem or not, but I found a flight of stairs over here that leads exactly where we're going."

Anna's face brightened as she smiled.

"A-ha! Thank God! Catch!" she called, before letting go of the mountain and letting herself fall.

Kristoff acted on pure instinct. He felt his throat close as the tiny girl plummeted towards the ground, but he extended his arms out and caught her.

"Hey, nice catch! Thanks!" Anna said, patting his shoulder, "That was like a crazy trust exercise." she finished before jumping out of his arms and walking over to Olaf. Kristoff couldn't help but stare at the plucky girl. She was just too much. He quickly realized what he was thinking as he ran to catch up to her.

The group stopped in front of a nice wooden-framed staircase that led up to the cabin.

"Is this it?" Kristoff asked. Anna was awestruck by the place.

"It's just like I remember it." she said, going up the stairs. Olaf quickly shuffled after her and Kristoff shrugged as he and Sven lagged behind. A few moments later, they had reached the top of the stairs. Anna stopped in front of the door in anticipation.

_What if Elsa wasn't here? What if she really didn't want to see her?_

Her thoughts were broken by Olaf who was trying to coax her into knocking.

"Knock, just knock." he said with his huge grin on his face like he'd just won a shopping spree to a candy store. He leaned back towards Kristoff and Sven.

"Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" he said as Anna knocked on the door. No answer. She was about to turn around and leave when she remembered she had a key to this place in her wallet!

She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out the key, almost dropping it from the sheer excitement that crossed her mind as she fumbled with the lock. She then opened the door.

"Well, it opened. That's a first." she said, smiling. She started to go in with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf following her. She stopped and thought for a minute.

_Elsa won't want to see these people. She doesn't even know them!_

She turned to Kristoff, who looked excited to get out of the cold.

"Um, you should probably wait... out here." she said. Kristoff looked puzzled as he stopped mid-step.

"What?" he asked as Anna gave him a shrug.

"Well, last time I introduced her to a guy she ran off into the mountains." Kristoff cocked an eyebrow and began sputtering out,

"But, but, Oh come on! I came with you all the way here and I can't even go in?" Olaf began to walk confidently inside.

"Bye Sven!" he called as Anna stopped him.

"You too, Olaf." Anna told him. Olaf looked a little sad after she had said that, which made her immediately feel bad, "just, give us a minute." she said. Olaf perked up almost instantly as he and Kristoff sat on the front step next to Sven.

"One...two...three..." Olaf said, making his way to sixty. Kristoff looked over at him and then decided to start in himself.

* * *

Anna made her way inside the cabin. Not a lot had changed. It still looked as immaculate as she remembered. She looked up at the glorious chandelier her father had picked out for the place, which illuminated the entire room.

"Anna." she heard a voice say. She looked over to see a woman, her hair down in a long braid that rested on her left shoulder, beautiful blue eyes, pale skin and white-blond hair. But, something was different about this person. She looked exactly like Elsa, but moved with more confidence and finesse. She also wore a beautiful, sparkly blue dress with no shoes.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as her sister gave her a small smile, "Wow! You look... different. Oh, it's a good different! It suits you." Elsa giggled.

"Thank you. Until now, I never knew what I was capable of. Now I'm free. Free to be who I am." she said. Anna smiled. It was so nice to see her sister accepting and embracing who she was.

"Elsa, about what happened, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Anna began, moving towards Elsa who held up her hands defensively.

"No Anna, it's O.K. Everything's fine. You don't have to worry about it." Anna smiled.

"Great! If everything is O.K then you can come home, right? Come home with me, where you belong?" she said, her voice filled with hope.

"No Anna, I don't belong there, I belong here." Elsa replied, "Where I can be alone, unafraid and not hurt anyone."

"What are you talking about? You'd never hurt anyone! I know you Elsa, come on! Pleeeease?" Anna whined at her sister, like she was 5 years old again. Elsa couldn't help but smile a little as she turned back to her sister.

"Anna, please go back home. You're getting engaged aren't you?"

That shocked Anna to the core.

"Wait, what? I thought you didn't want me to!" she protested. Elsa sighed.

"Well, I don't agree with it-"

"SIXTY!" a light-hearted voice said. Elsa looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to.

"Wait, who is that?" she wondered as she saw a tiny man run in in a white puffer jacket and a white beanie with a brown puffball on it. She gasped when she realized it was-

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the cheery little man said, running up to her.

"Oh my God, Olaf? Is that you?" the little man stopped in front of her, suddenly turning shy as he sheepishly took off his hat.

"We met at the gas station. You got me my hot chocolate. 'Member that?" he asked. Elsa's eyes widened.

"An, now you're here?" she asked. Olaf looked at himself.

"Um, I think so?" Anna smiled and patted Olaf on his small shoulder.

"I ran into him on a bus on my way to get you. He said he wanted to see you again. That you were really sweet." Anna said. Elsa smiled sadly.

"Elsa, you and me, we were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa was just about to say something when her mind flooded back to the memory of her sister falling through the ice. _Because of her._ Quickly, Elsa turned around and began to walk away.

"No, I can't, Anna. I'm just trying to protect you!" Anna started after her.

"But you don't have to protect me from anything! I'm not afraid of you! I never have been and never will! Please don't do this, Elsa. Please don't shut me out! I finally understand!" Anna pleaded with her sister.

"No, Anna. You'll never understand. Nobody will understand what this feels like!" Elsa said. Anna caught up to her sister and took her hand.

"Help me understand then, Elsa. Help me understand. I want to help you, but you have to help me first." Anna said, "We're going to work this out, and do you know why?"

Elsa looked at the ground and shook her head. Anna lifted her face towards hers and looked into her blue eyes.

"Because for the first time in forever, I will be right here." She said, smiling at her sister.

Elsa let go of Anna' hand and began to walk to the balcony.

"Anna, just please, go back home and stay away from me. Stay away so you'll be safe. Safe from the cold, and safe from me." she said sadly, looking over the balcony.

"No, Elsa. I am not leaving here without you." Anna said defiantly, standing her ground, "You're my sister and I have to help you! We can do this together, Elsa!" Elsa felt her sadness turn to anger as Anna continued to try to coax her into leaving.

"You have to go, Anna. _Now._" Elsa warned. Anna approached the balcony as her sister kept her back to her.

"Elsa, you have to come back there's a big storm coming and I can't leave you here..." Anna's voice faded away in Elsa's mind as she kept trying to block out the memories that had resurfaced. All her feelings had come spilling back into her mind all at once after Anna had come through the door. All the bad memories and fear came rushing back and boiling over like a bomb about to detonate. _And she couldn't hold it back anymore._

_"__I CAN'T!" _Elsa screamed. In the distance, Anna heard a low rumbling that sounded a lot like snow falling.

"Anna! What's going on?" she heard Kristoff call as he came rushing in with a barking Sven next to him. He approached Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on? I heard someone scream, are you O.K?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"It's nothing. I'm _fine._" Anna said, eyeing Elsa.

_"__You can't be serious? Another guy?" _Elsa thought as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, glaring at the mysterious blond man that had run in with the dog.

"Who the hell is this?" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa this is Kris-" Anna began.

"Wait, wait, wait, that doesn't matter! You have to go, Anna. Right now! I don't want to do what I'm about to do!" Elsa said.

"Well, what are you about to do?" Anna asked, her hands on her hips. Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Elsa grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"I need you down here. Right now." she said into the receiver before hanging up. Anna furrowed her brow.

"What did you just do, Elsa?" she demanded as Elsa paced about, grabbing her temples and muttering to herself.

"Elsa, what did you do?" Anna asked again as Elsa continued to pace.

Kristoff looked at Elsa and then at Anna, "Anna, I think we should go." he said, his voice full of worry as he rested his hands on Anna's shoulders. Anna shrugged him off.

"No! I am _NOT _leaving here without you, Elsa!" she said as Elsa looked up at them.

"Yes, you are." As soon as Elsa had said that, a huge, bulky man, even bigger than Oaken had been, barreled into the room, glaring at Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf. Kristoff put his hands protectively on Anna's shoulders as they looked up at the large man, who continued to glare down at them.

"Show my sister and her friends to the door, Mr. Marsh. Don't hurt them."

* * *

**Uh-Oh. **

**What did you guys think? Let me know! Write a review! Don't forget to fave & follow too!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey there! I know some of you probably expect to see Kristoff's family in this chapter, but let me assure you, they're coming! And I have a felling you'll like them! But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

The one called "Mr. Marsh" tried to calmly usher Kristoff and Anna away, but was having no luck. Elsa had retreated to her room, leaving him to do what he wanted. So, Marsh grabbed Anna by her coat and Kristoff by his scarf and dragged them to the door.

"Hey! Watch it! Let us go!" Anna said, pulling at the man's huge fist.

"Go Away." Marsh growled as he threw the both of them out. The pair screamed as they tumbled down the set of stairs with Sven running after them, barking and then slipping down the icy steps. When the two reached the bottom, they saw Marsh holding Olaf like a battering ram.

"HEADS UP!" Olaf shouted to them as Marsh threw him through the air like a sack of potatoes.

"WATCH OUT FOR MY BUTT!" Olaf shouted again as he flew through the air. Kristoff outstretched his arms and the little man landed safely, though, upside down in Kristoff's arms.

"Thanks, Sven!" Olaf said, jumping down from Kristoff's arms. Kristoff looked over at Anna, who had begun making a snowball, her face red with anger.

"Oh... it is NOT NICE TO THROW PEOPLE!" she said as she reared back, preparing to let the snowball fly right at Mr. Marsh. Kristoff grabbed her by the waist and took her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty pants, look just relax-" he said as Anna argued back at him.

"No, we can't just let this guy get away with doing something like-"

"No, look, calm down! Just calm down!" Kristoff said, shaking her. Anna huffed.

"O.K! I'm calm!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. Kristoff let go of her.

"Just let the big, scary man be!" Kristoff said, gesturing to the enormous Mr. Marsh.

"O.K, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm calm." Anna said. Kristoff turned to check on Sven.

"O.K, great." he said as he bent down to check on his friend, but then he heard Anna grunt and turned to see her pelting the snowball at the retreating Mr. Marsh.

"Oh, come on!" he said as the snowball flew through the air and crashed into Mr. Marsh's shoulder blade. He turned around, red in the face, veins popping out and glared at them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he boomed. Anna's eyes went huge, as did Kristoff's.

"Oh, see great, now you pissed him off!" Kristoff scolded Anna, who was still frozen in fear. He felt Olaf tug at his leg.

"You guys go! I'll distract him!" he said. Kristoff pushed Anna along as they took off and Sven in the other direction. Olaf bravely stepped forward.

"O.K, you big Marshmallow! I'm not going to let you hurt my-" he began before Mr. Marsh had pushed him into a snowbank.

"Well, this just got a whole lot harder." Olaf said, his face buried in the snow.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna ran down the path, listening to Mr. Marsh's huge footsteps booming behind them.

"GET BACK HERE! NOBODY THROWS STUFF AT ME! I'LL TEACH YOU YOU LITTLE GINGER SHREW!" he roared behind them. Anna turned sharply and grabbed Kristoff's arm and led him off the path where they ran through a forest of trees, Marsh still huffing and puffing behind them.

"What is this going to accomplish?" Kristoff yelled. Anna shrugged.

"Just trying to loose him- whoa!" Anna took another step and tumbled down a hill, followed by Kristoff, who quickly straightened himself out and grabbed Anna right as she was about to smash into a tree as they flew down the hill together, screaming in fear that they'd fly off the side.

They reached the bottom of the hill and lay there for a moment until Mr. Marsh appeared, growling over them. Kristoff wasted no time in scooping Anna up and pushing her along to escape a grab that Marsh had made for them. As they ram through a tree, Anna spotted a branch and got an idea.

She grabbed the branch and pulled it back, waiting for Marsh to come to her. Kristoff stopped and stared at Anna in fear.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed as Anna let the branch go to send it crashing right into Marsh's face, stunning him. Kristoff whooped as Anna caught up with him.

"I got him!" she squealed as the both of them neared the edge of the path.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Kristoff said, pulling Anna away from the edge of a giant cliff. Anna felt her stomach knot inside her.

"That's gotta be a hundred foot drop." she said.

"It's two-hundred." Kristoff replied. He looked around for some sort of solution and not finding anything. He looked over the edge of the cliff, where a lot of fresh snow had fallen down where they had stopped. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Anna's small gasp. She pointed over to the trees and grabbed onto his arm. Kristoff watched in fear as whatever was in the trees surfaced.

"Hey Anna! Sven! Great job! I think we totally lost the marshmallow back there!" Olaf said, brushing snow off of him. Anna and Kristoff smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, but were quickly jolted back to fear whenever a huge shadow loomed over Olaf and growled. Olaf's eyes went huge as he turned around and smiled.

"Hey! We were just talking about you! All good things, all good things!" Olaf tried, but Mr. Marsh moved in on Anna and Kristoff.

"What do we do?" Anna asked as Kristoff put his arm in front of her, pushing her behind him.

"We need to jump."

Anna looked at him like he was crazy. JUMP? Was he out of his mind? They would splat at the bottom of the cliff like a watermelon!

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? We'll die!" Kristoff shook his head.

"No, there's about 20 or 30 feet of fresh snow down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Or falling out of bed. Hopefully..." he said as Mr. Marsh inched closer.

"NO!" Olaf cried, grabbing onto Marsh's leg, which had no effect as Marsh kept moving towards Kristoff and Anna.

"Well this isn't making much of a difference is it?" Olaf said mostly to himself as Marsh kicked him off his leg. Olaf shrieked as he flew through the air and crashed right into Kristoff's chest, knocking him backwards.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Kristoff cried, loosing his balance and stumbling off the cliff.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed as she saw him fall. She looked over the side and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Kristoff holding on to the edge of the snowy cliff with one arm and the other holding Olaf by his ankle.

"Hold on!" Anna called down.

"I sure hope so!" Kristoff said as Anna extended her hand. "What are you doing?" he called.

"Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!" she said. Kristoff looked at her like she was nuts.

"You can't hold us both!" he said. Anna heard Mr. Marsh growling behind her as he neared her. She grabbed Kristoff's wrist and held on, but his and Olaf's combined weight pulled the tiny girl forward and off the cliff.

"Nooo!" Anna screamed as she went over the side, just grabbing the edge. She strained as she tried to support Kristoff and Olaf and herself on the side of the cliff as Mr. Marsh bent down and looked her in the eye.

"Kristoff? You said there's 20 or 30 feet of snow down there to break our fall?" Anna said.

"Yeah! But I really don't want to fall two-hundred feet, Anna!" Kristoff called back.

"Could we possibly avoid that?" Olaf said, still dangling from Kristoff's hand.

"I would, but-" she began as Mr. Marsh leaned in closer. Anna's eyes grew two times their size as the man looked her dead in the eye and shouted,

"DON'T. COME. BAAACK!". That was all the convincing she needed.

"We won't!" she said, letting go of the cliff.

The three of them screamed in horror as they plummeted to the ground below.

* * *

**The End.**

**No I'm totally kidding. Could you imagine? Let's not hahaha.**

**So, as always, let me know what you think! Follows, faves and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 19

Anna flinched as she hit the ground, landing in a huge pile of snow. She had hardly felt a thing! Except now she was waist deep in snow...

"Hey, you were right! We didn't die!" she said to Kristoff, whom she was searching for.

"Kristoff? Kristoff?" she called before looking over and seeing Olaf breathing heavily and sitting on the ground with two boots where his feet were.

"Olaf?" Olaf flailed his arms about desperately.

"I can't feel my legs! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" he shouted. Suddenly, Kristoff resurfaced from the slush and spit out snow.

"Those are _my _legs." he said, lifting Olaf out of the snow and setting him down next to him.

"Oh, that feels better. Thanks, Sven." Olaf said. He jumped as he heard a bark then turned to see Sven running over to them.

"Hey Sven! He found us!" Olaf cried, petting the dog's head, "Who's my cute little pooch? Who's a good doggie? Who's a good boy?" Olaf gushed at the dog before Kristoff pulled him away and grimaced.

"Don't talk to him like that." he said, pulling himself out of the snow. He observed that Anna was stuck and went over to help. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her out of the snow.

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed as she came out of the snow.

"You O.K?" Kristoff asked. Anna shuddered.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." she said, zipping up her jacket, "I need to get my pills.". Kristoff turned around so Anna could rummage through his bag for her purse and medicine. Anna pulled out her purse and searched for a moment before stopping.

"What the hell? Where are my pills?" she wondered, rummaging through the bag. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"They aren't there?" he asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, they aren't. They aren't in here." Anna said. Kristoff puzzled for a moment.

"They could have fallen out in my bag." he said, taking off his bag and looking for Anna's medicine.

"Is it there?" Anna asked. Kristoff shook his blond head.

"No, just my Tylenol. Those are the only pills I have." he said, closing up the bag. Anna put a hand to her head and turned away from Kristoff.

"Aw, shit. I must have left them in your truck!" she said, stomping her foot on the ground, "What am I going to do? I lost my pills, my sister kicked me out, I fell off a cliff, I wrecked your truck and probably your whole ice business..." Kristoff smirked as Anna rambled on and eventually chuckled, holding up his hands.

"Hey, hey, slow down. Don't worry about my ice business!" Kristoff said. Anna stopped and stared at him.

"Wh- what?" Kristoff slung an arm around her small, narrow shoulders.

"It's winter anyway, I'm not getting much business as it is." he said, "But right now, we need to get you to your pills and the truck is on the way back so I guess we could backtrack and get them. What are they for, anyway?"

Anna smiled. He was being _nice _to her? That was strange... but also really sweet.

"They're for my iron deficiency. I can't get too cold or else I'll get really sick." she said, zipping her jacket all the way up. Kristoff realized his arm was around her neck and quickly jerked it away. She looked at him with her big blue eyes as he awkwardly tried to figure out his next move. He reached around his neck and pulled off his scarf.

"Here," he said, wrapping the scarf around Anna's neck, "You need this more than I do." Anna smiled at him as she snuggled into his scarf. Kristoff caught himself smiling back at her, but quickly changed the subject.

"So, I can call the repair shop and see if they have your pills in the truck." he said as he took out his phone. He sighed as he looked at the screen.

"And the battery is dead. How about yours?" he asked. Anna took her phone from her pocket. There was a big, long crack running from one corner of the lock screen to the other. She pressed in the home button and the phone flickered and went black. Anna sighed.

"I think mine committed suicide during the fall. Olaf? Do you have a phone?" she said, turning to the little man, who was sitting on the ground, scratching Sven's belly. He shook his head.

"I don't have a phone. Or a pager." he said before he went back to petting Sven. Kristoff exhaled heavily

"O.K, I guess we can see if they have a payphone we can use."

* * *

Anna sat on a bench with Olaf and Sven inside the lobby as Kristoff used the phone. She ran her hand down his scarf he had given her. It was a very soft, warm and comfy scarf and it was really kind of him to give it to her. Come to think of it, most of the things he'd done for her had been really nice, no matter his grumpy attitude about them.

He'd bought her breakfast, talked to her the whole time they had been on this journey together, given her a ride, stuck with her even after she totaled his truck, helped her out in their run in with Mr. Marsh, and now he had done something so simple and yet so sweet. He had given her a piece of his clothing to wear to keep her warm. She didn't feel very cold to begin with, but Kristoff had insisted that she wear it. Her thoughts returned to her as Kristoff came back over to them.

"I called the shop. They said they checked every square inch of my truck and didn't find any pills."

Anna sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Kristoff knelt down next to her.

"You think you might have left them in the camper?" he asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, they were in my purse and I know I must have dropped them in your truck. Or maybe I dropped them on the bus, or maybe-" she began before cutting herself off, "Oh, what's the use? I lost them. And I'm out of refills so I'd need a doctor to refill them for me." she said, resting her arms on her knees and holding her head in her hands. She took off her hat and ran her fingers through her strawberry hair. Kristoff's face suddenly brightened. _A doctor?_

"You said you needed a doctor?" he asked. Anna turned to him and nodded. Kristoff smiled and patted her on the back.

"Come on. I've got an idea." he said as he put his hat back on.

"Mmkay, where we going?" Olaf asked as he waddled after Kristoff.

"We're going to see my friends. They'll be able to fix this. They live about two hours from here, so, if we catch a bus, we can get there right before dinnertime. And hey, maybe they'll even let us stay for dinner!" he replied. Anna smiled.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" she said, "Um, are you referring to the love experts?" Kristoff nodded.

"Uh-huh. If anyone can help you, Anna, it's them." he said as they walked out of the lobby. Olaf turned around to Anna and walked backwards.

"You know, I like to consider myself a love expert." he said as the exited.

* * *

After a while on the bus, the group began to get closer to their intended destination. For most of the ride, Anna had slept, her head propped up against Kristoff's shoulder and his jacket slung over her like a blanket.

"I'm fine, Kristoff." she had assured him, "I don't need extra cover!"

Kristoff had practically begged her to wear the jacket, since she couldn't get too cold. She had eventually given up and slung it around her torso and sat down beside him. Very soon into the ride, Kristoff observed her head bobbing up and down and her eyes closing. With a worried look, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna," he said, "Are you O.K?". He gently shook her awake until she saw him and smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired I guess." Anna told him. Kristoff still looked worried. He looked into her eyes as she smiled and chuckled at him.

"You were worried about me, weren't you, you softie you!" she said, shoving him playfully. Kristoff's ears went pink as he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were... O.K., is all." he said as she smiled at him. He eventually returned the smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow? I'm really tired and I don't want to look like I've been awake for three days in front of your friends." she said. Kristoff chuckled and laid back.

"Sure, go on." he told her as she laid her strawberry-blond head on his shoulder and snuggled into his jacket. He looked down at her and watched her close her blue orbs as he smiled and laid his head back. He looked over at Sven and Olaf, who was giving him a thumbs up and googly eyes. Sven smiled happily at him and tilted his head. Kristoff smiled and rolled his eyes. He was going to be here a while. Why not try to catch some sleep himself? He looked down at Anna's head on his shoulder and thought for a moment. He leaned down closer to her, almost touching his head to her's, but changed his mind.

"_She's engaged. I can't ruin that for her. And she'll probably think I'm creepy if I do that._" he thought, as he lay his head against the window and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes slowly. They were still on the bus, but she felt a little better now after getting some sleep. She looked over at Olaf and Sven. Olaf was scratching Sven's belly to the point that Sven's hind leg started kicking. The dog had the goofiest doggie smile on his face as Olaf continued gushing over him.

"Who's a good boy, Sven? Who's a good dog? Who's a good boy? Tell me! Who's a good boy?" she heard Olaf say as she chuckled to herself. She glanced behind her to see Kristoff sleeping like a baby.

"_Well, who can blame him?_" she thought as she looked out the window to spot a sign for their exit. She looked back at Kristoff, resisting the urge to shake him awake vigorously and instead taking a more gently approach. She gently nudged him a few times until he eventually stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mmmmfff, what?" he said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Anna smiled.

"We're almost to the exit." she told him. Kristoff yawned and stretched out, popping his joints.

"Oh O.K, thanks." he said, "We need to get a taxi when we get there. They don't live too far though." Anna removed his jacket from around her body.

"Here you go, thank you-"

"Oh no, no, no, princess. I don't think so." Kristoff said, holding out his hands in protest. Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"What? It's cold out there!" she said, gesturing to the snowy weather. Kristoff shrugged.

"Exactly! You're keeping that jacket on, no matter what. I don't want you to-" he began, then caught himself, "I _can't have _you get sick on me."

Anna smiled at him and he caught himself smirking back, before catching himself again. Anna shrugged on his jacket and looked at him for approval.

"You happy, Mr. Bossy?" she asked playfully. Kristoff zipped the jacket up and took scarf out of the pocket.

"Not yet." he said, wrapping the scarf around Anna's neck & knotting it, "There you go."

Anna grinned. Was this man really that concerned for her? Her thoughts led her to Hans, and what he would do in this situation. _Hans. _Oh boy... She had forgotten all about him!

"Oh no!" Anna said.

"What's wrong?!" Olaf yelped as he turned around to Anna and made his way over, tripping over the seat's armrest.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked, seeing the look of discomfort in Anna's blue eyes.

"It's Hans! I haven't talked to him in... forever! And he's watching my house, and there's people there, and I don't know how they're doing and he's gonna be so mad..."

Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle at Anna's rambling as he took out his phone, which was almost dead, but it could still work.

"Here, give him a call." he said, offering the phone to Anna, who looked stricken.

"You- you mean it?" she asked. Kristoff shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I mean if you really need to talk to him, give him a call. Just, don't tell him you're with another guy or anything. Let's not make him mad." he laughed as Anna smiled and dialed the number.

"Thank you!" she said as she waited for the phone to start ringing.

"No problem." Kristoff said.

The line picked up. Anna almost squealed into the phone when she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hans? It's me! Anna!" she said, trying not to jump up and down from the excitement. Kristoff could only smile at her.

"Anna? Hi! Where are you? Are- are you, O.K?" Hans asked. Anna smiled and fanned herself.

"I'm O.K, I'm just outside of town. I lost my pills and need to get some more." she told him.

"How? There aren't any stores open because of the storm!" Hans said.

"It's O.K, I have a friend with me who's going to get me some." Anna replied.

"A friend? I thought you went alone?" he said. Anna shrugged and cut her eyes over at Kristoff.

"Well, I kind of found him and asked me if he'd help me because my car broke down and I had to have it worked on and stuff-"

"Wait, your car broke down? Anna you could have just called me and I would have been right there!" Hans assured her.

"I would have, but who would have watched over my house? Made sure Mr. Weselton didn't try anything?" she said, almost whispering the last part.

"Oh yeah... I tell you he has been such a pain in the neck since you left. Always going on about "how cold it is" or "how he doesn't believe you're going to find Elsa" and all that." Hans complained. Anna fell silent and looked at the floor.

"By the way, how did it go? Is Elsa with you now?" Hans asked. Anna frowned, which in turn made Kristoff frown a little too.

"Well, it... didn't actually go as well as I hoped it would." Anna answered sadly.

"What happened? Is she O.K?" Anna looked at Kristoff, who rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"She's O.K, just a little... discouraged. She... kind of threw me out. And then this big guy chased us down a mountain and we fell off a cliff and my phone broke..." she said, rambling on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You fell off of a _cliff?_ Jesus Anna, what have you been doing?" Hans asked, worried.

"Well it's O.K, I'm alive, I'm O.K. Nobody died or anything. I just kind of made this journey for no reason..." she said.

"Hey, chin up. It'll be all right." Hans said warmly, making Anna smile, "Just hurry up and come on back so I can kiss it all away!" Anna laughed.

"You got it! See you in a bit!"

"All right, bye." Hans said.

"Bye!" Anna replied before hanging up and handing the phone back to Kristoff.

"He sounded... nice." Kristoff said, being careful not to say anything bad about Anna's beau as he casually put his phone back in his pocket as the bus came to a stop in front of the station.

"He's wonderful!" Anna said, closing her eyes dreamily, "I can't wait to see him again." she opened her eyes and looked over at Kristoff, who looked a little blue.

"Oh, don't worry, I want to keep in touch with you!" she said, giving him a nudge.

"Huh? I didn't even say anything about-" he began before Anna raised her eyebrows. Kristoff sighed.

"O.K, yes. I would like to stay in contact too." he said. Anna smiled as she got up from the seat, followed by Kristoff.

"Great, so... numbers? E-Mail? Facebook profile name...?" Anna said as Kristoff laughed.

"Yes, O.K. We can be facebook friends." he said.

"Yay!" Anna shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air, then quickly bringing them down after realizing she was still in public.

"I'm never on there very much though." Kristoff said.

"That's O.K! I'm not either!" Anna replied, laughing. Kristoff smiled as they made their way to the front of the bus with Sven and Olaf then exited to the curb outside.

"So, now what are we doing?" Olaf asked. Kristoff looked around for a taxi.

"I suppose we could get a taxi, get us where we're going." he said, waving one down. The taxi pulled up to the curb.

"Good, we got one of the vans. I can't imagine how cramped it would have been in a small taxi." Anna said. The cab driver rolled down the window.

"Where you folks headed?" he asked. Kristoff opened the van's door so Anna, Olaf and Sven could go in as he said to the driver, "About 15 minutes away from here. I'll give you the address." He then got in the van himself and closed the door.

What came after this could either be really great... or really embarrassing...

* * *

**Kristoff's family is next! I hope you guys are ready for them because they can be a little... inappropriate. And... loud, very loud. They're also, stubborn at times, and a little overbearing and heavy... really... heavy.**

**Hahaha if you liked this chapter or the story, let me know in a review! I love reading your opinions! And please don't hesitate to follow and fave as well!**


	21. Chapter 20

Elsa sat on the bed in her room at the lodge, gulping down water and trying to remain calm.

"It's O.K, you can't hurt her, you won't hurt her. She's going to go home and everything will be O.K." she said, drawing in slow, steady breaths. But then she thought again. _What if she gets too cold on the way home? What if that guy she's with is some sort of psychotic murderer or something? What if he kills her and feeds her to his dog?! WHAT IF OLAF ISN'T THE PERSON HE SAYS HE IS? **WHAT IF THEY STEAL ALL HER MONEY AND LEAVE HER STRANDED TO DIE?**_

"Stop it..." Elsa told herself, standing up and massaging her temples as she paced around the room. Dark thoughts still clouded her mind as she grew more frustrated with herself.

"Stop it Elsa, get it together, stop it, stop it, **STOP IT.**" she repeated, her voice rising in anger and fear.

**_WHAT IF HANS ISN'T WHO HE SAYS HE IS? WHAT IF HE MARRIES HER AND KILLS HER? WHAT IF SHE GETS IN A HORRIBLE ACCIDENT ANT NOBODY CAN SAVE HER? WHAT IF SHE GETS HOPELESSLY LOST? WHAT IF SHE'S OUT THERE ALONE RIGHT NOW, DESERTED BY OLAF AND THAT MAN WITH THE DOG, AFRAID FOR HER LIFE?!_**

"_STOP IT!_" Elsa screamed, pushing everything off the vanity in the room with a swift motion of her arm, "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she wailed as she grabbed her forehead and stumbled about the room aimlessly until her knees buckled and she fell, missing the bed and grabbing only the blankets and pillows on her way down as she fell to the floor.

Hot, wet tears ran down her face as she grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over her face and screamed. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. Now she could only lie there. Lie there and worry, and cry and feel all her old feelings come flooding back to her. The feelings of regret, remorse, fear, guilt, sadness. She covered herself with the blanket on the floor and curled up further into herself, her body shaking she was crying so hard. Anna will probably never forgive her for this. **SHE THREW HER OUT!**

Elsa wanted her parents. She wanted her father to come to her and tell her everything was O.K, that she was going to be fine, to comfort her. She wanted her mother to come and rub her back and run her fingers through her hair as she sang her to sleep. But above all this, she wanted one thing even more.

She wanted her sister.

* * *

The cab pulled off from the curb, leaving it's passengers standing in front of a nice, suburban neighborhood filled with rustic-looking homes.

"So, this is where you lived?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded.

"Where I grew up, yeah. I love this old neighborhood." he said, smirking as the two of them along with Sven and Olaf walked inside the neighborhood. Kristoff looked over at Anna, who had her small hint of a smile still on her face, despite what had just happened to her not to long ago. How could she still remain so optimistic about what just happened? His thoughts quickly snapped back to their current situation as they neared his old family home.

"Um, Anna." he began, gaining her attention as she looked over at him, "Listen, about my friends. Well, not exactly friends I guess, but more like family," Kristoff said, " You see, after my dad died when I was 8, it was pretty much just me until they, y'know, took me in. And then I found Sven one day and they took him in too." Anna smiled sympathetically.

"They did?" Kristoff smirked.

"Yeah. Now, Anna, I don't want to scare you or anything, but I feel like I should tell you, they can be a little... inappropriate at times. And... loud." he laughed, "Very loud. They can also, be stubborn at times, a little bit overbearing,"

Anna looked at him in awe, going on about his family. They sounded like wonderful people!

"And... heavy. Really... really heavy." Kristoff continued, "but I mean, you'll get it, I mean they could, well, they mean well, and-"

"Kristoff." Anna said, grabbing his shoulder and stopping his ramble as he looked at her with his big, brown eyes.

"They sound wonderful. Like some of the nicest people I could ever meet." she said, meaning every word. Kristoff smiled sweetly as they stopped in front of the house. He shifted his gaze to the front door.

"O.K, well, here I go. Hang on a second, I'll be back." he said, leaving Anna with Olaf and Sven as he ran up the path to ring the doorbell. Anna neared closer to the door so she could tell what was going on. The door opened, but she didn't see anyone except for Kristoff. But she definitely knew somebody was there when she heard the boisterous cry,

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" she watched as Kristoff was dragged inside by whoever was at the door. She heard clamoring coming from inside the house, various people screaming "Kristoff's Home!"

"Yay! Kristoff's home!" Olaf said, throwing his arms up, then freezing as his happy look turned confused, "Wait, Kristoff?" he said as he and Sven followed Anna up to the door. As Anna looked in the doorway, she saw a small, plump African-American lady dragged Kristoff inside and about seven other children, who's ages ranged from about seven to twenty-four all spill into the room, followed by an equally small man, who matched the woman, whom Anna guessed was his wife, perfectly.

"Oh come here, let me look at you!" one of the eldest said, dragging Kristoff over to her, "You need to shave, Mr. Scruffy. No lady wants to look at some scraggly man."

"Minnie, you leave Kristoff alone about his facial hair! Ladies love it!" a boy, older than the girl said, giving Kristoff a bear hug which made Kristoff groan. The older boy was taller than Kristoff and rippling with muscles as he squeezed Kristoff affectionately.

"Phew boy, you reek! Get them smelly old clothes off of you! Let your Mama wash them!" the older lady said, making a grab for Kristoff's shirt.

"Oh, no, no! I'm gonna keep my clothes on! Look, it's really great to see all of you, but I really need to see Grand Pabbie. Where is he?" Kristoff asked before a little girl, who was no older than 7 piped up,

"He's napping! But look! I lost another tooth!" she said, moving her lips out of the way to show off the empty space between her teeth. Kristoff bent down to her level to examine the space in her teeth.

"So you did! Good job! How did it fall out?" he asked the little girl, who turned to her sister.

"Addy pushed me into the wall cause she said 'I was throwing off her groove' or somethin' like that." the girl said, impersonating her older sister through a series of awkward dances. Her sister gave her a nudge.

"You was acting a blame fool! Runnin' around the hallway screamin' like you seen a ghost!" she retorted, "And you needed that tooth out anyway so you're welcome!" Anna observed as Kristoff stiffled a laugh at what Addy had said as another little girl, the little girl's twin Anna was guessing, stepped up right next to her and held out a patch.

"I earned my new Brownie patch!" she said confidently, showing it off to Kristoff.

"Ooh really? That's great! How many cookies did you sell the other day?" he asked. Anna observed how much his eyes lit up as he talked to these kids. He loved them to pieces and it was showing.

"I sold a million boxes, Kristoff! A whole lot! People was lined up to buy boxes of my cookies!" she shrieked, jumping into the air.

"You a lie! You didn't sell no million boxes a cookies you crazy fool!" her twin said, bowing up at her.

"You keep talkin' like that and I'll bust ya other teeth out!" she said, balling up her fists.

"Hey, hey, ladies cool it! You girls are sisters, act like it!" Kristoff said, separating them. That got Anna thinking of Elsa again.

"I grew my first chest hair!" a teenage boy chimed in, butting ahead of the twins to show Kristoff his pudgy chest. Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise as he raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well, so you did buddy, good for you." Kristoff said awkwardly, standing back up. One of the smaller boys, who was about 10 or so jumped into Kristoff's arms.

"Kristoff, pick me up!" he shrieked as Kristoff caught him, swinging him around.

"Whoa buddy, you're getting big! Good for you!" Kristoff said, before staggering as one of the twins jumped on his back. Sven came barreling into the room, panting and barking excitedly.

"SVEN!" the kids squealed as all of them rushed to pet the pooch as Anna stood at the door and watched in awe.

"Kristoff, they're wonderful!" she said, before clapping a hand over her mouth. Everyone in the foyer stopped what they were doing, including Kristoff and looked at her. Everyone in Kristoff's family blinked twice as they looked at her. His mother spoke first with a huge smile on her face.

"HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"A GIRL!" the rest of the family squealed as they all approached Anna and ushered her over to Kristoff. She couldn't help but blush as she heard them talk.

"Is that a _real _girl?"

"She's so adorable!"

"All those little freckles! And that cute little nose!"

"And I was beginning to think you didn't like girls!"

"What a beautiful little lady!"

"She's like a little cupcake!"

Kristoff's family all swung her up to Kristoff, who caught her in his arms. Anna's smile quickly turned to confusion as Kristoff looked around, confused as well.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" she asked. Kristoff put her down.

"I've learned it's better to just roll with it." Kristoff replied as Bulda came up to her, smiling and looking her down.

"Hmm now, let's see, bright blue eyes, a working nose, cute little nose at that one, let's see those teeth, dearie." she said.

"Oh well, wait a minute-" Anna began before Bulda moved her jaw down slightly and looked into her mouth.

"Say ahh!" Bulda told her, Anna did, although she wasn't really sure why.

"Oooh, strong, beautiful white teeth!" she clamored as Kristoff tried all he could not to bust out laughing behind Anna.

"Yes, yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" she said, returning to her husband's side. Kristoff put his face in his hands as Anna's eyes turned to the size of saucers. Did they really think her and Kristoff were... _a thing? _

"Oh no! See, see, we're not... like...dating or anything..." Anna said as Kristoff stumbled along behind her.

"No, you see, that's not why I brought her here! Her and I... we're not a thing! We aren't dating or anything like that, we're just friends..."

"Yeah, I mean I've already got a guy and it's not Kristoff, no offense, but he's just a... friend."

Kristoff's family was having none of it. They all just sat back and smiled at the two of them as they awkwardly tried to get out of the situation.

"O.K, dearie, whatever you say!" Bulda said, cutting her eyes at Cliff. Kristoff and Anna just stared at each other, then awkwardly looked away as Anna twirled one of her braids and Kristoff just rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! And Sven and I are totally best friends!" Olaf said, breaking the awkward silence by sliding in in front of Kristoff and Anna.

"Aww! He's so cute!" the 21 year old girl said, bending down to look at Olaf.

"Nice to meet you, sir." she said, extending her hand out. Olaf took it and shook.

"Ooh...she's nice. I like her!" he said, turning to Kristoff and gesturing to the girl with his thumb. Kristoff chuckled.

"Ahem, Kristoff!" Cliff said, snapping Kristoff's attention back to him.

"Yes?" Kristoff asked as Cliff gestured to the rest of the family.

"You going to introduce us?" he asked as the whole family put on a happy face and blinked twice, all in unison. Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"Introduce you? You guys just tried to insist that her and I were-"

"KRISTOPHER!" Bulda barked.

"O.K, Mama, sorry." Kristoff said, backing & shrugging up a little. He cleared his throat and pointed to each member of the family as he called them by name.

"Anna, Olaf, this is my family. Cliff and Bulda, my mom and dad," Bulda and Cliff both put on big smiles and waved as Anna tried to stiffle her chuckle, "These are my brothers and sisters, Andy, he's 23," he said, pointing to the tall, muscular one who gave a little wave. Kristoff then pointed to the 21 year old girl and the pudgy 16 year old boy who wore glasses, "They're Minnie and Ezekiel, we call him Zeke," he leaned in and whispered to Anna, "they're my parent's biological children."

"Ah... O.K. Cool." Anna said, giving him a nod as Kristoff continued.

"And they're Marcus and Adelaide, we call her Addy and him Marc, they were taken in like me, and then there's Ci Ci and Cierra, the twins, who were surrogate twin girls that my Mom and Dad adopted." he finished, lowering his hand.

"And he's Kristoff!" Ci Ci said, pointing to Kristoff.

"And he's our favorite brother!" Minnie chimed in. Kristoff backed up a little bit.

"O.K guys, she knows this." he said.

"And we just love our little Kristoff!" Andy said. Kristoff got behind Anna and bent down a little. She looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Kristoff looked back at her.

"Let me use you as a human shield, just this once. Although I don't think even you will stop them." he said. Anna was confused.

"Stop them from wha-"

"PILE ON! PILE ON! PILE ON!" they all shrieked as Anna's eyes widened once more.

"Save me!" Kristoff hissed at her, cowering behind her like a child as the seven kids all stampeded around Anna and tackled Kristoff, who went down screaming as they all flung themselves on top of him like a huge dog pile. Anna heard Bulda and Cliff laughing as the kids all rolled around the floor and played with Kristoff, who had gone from scared, to grumpy, to kid all in a matter of 15 seconds as Anna saw him rolling around on the floor, frolicking with his brothers and sisters as Sven ran in, barking up a storm and leaping into the pile to deliver dog kisses to all of them.

Anna smiled as she watched the grumpy man she had spent the last two days with frolic on the living room floor like a ten year old. That moment told her that this is what Kristoff loved more than anything else in the entire world, except for Sven because Sven was a part of it. His family.

"PILE ON! YEAH!" Olaf shrieked as he ran in and jumped into the pile of frolicking kids and young adults on the floor.

"Kristoff, they're amazing!" she said over all the noise. The kids all stopped in unison as they looked at Anna, with Kristoff under at least 5 of them looking like a stuck pig with a dorky smile on his face. His hair was all mussed up now and his hat had fallen off, but nonetheless he still looked as happy as he could be.

"She likes us!" Andy shouted as they all flocked from Kristoff to Anna, giving her numerous hugs as Bulda and Cliff came into the living room to join them.

"It seems the kids really seem to like you and your little friend." Bulda said to her.

"Oh, good! I was beginning to think I'd make a bad impression!" Anna said, laughing. Cierra came right up to her and looked at her with the sweetest eyes a child could give and asked her,

"Can I touch your hair Missus Kristoff's girlfriend?" Anna saw Kristoff's ears turn bright pink as his blush spread throughout his whole face. Kristoff frowned as Anna giggled at him.

"Yes sweetie, you can touch my hair." she said as Cierra ran her fingers down Anna's braids.

"You're hair's so pretty, Missus Kristoff's girlfriend. I like what color it is. I think red hair's really, really pretty." she said. Anna giggled.

"Can I tell you something?" she said. Cierra stopped what she was doing and got up closer to Anna and smiled.

"Yeah?" she said. Anna leaned in and said,

"Your big brother is really sweet." she told the girl, looking over at Kristoff, who was now giving Marcus a piggy-back ride. Cierra looked back at Anna.

"Yeah, he's all right. He's really fun to play with. He always gives us piggy-back rides and always builds snowmen with us. He's the best big brother ever!" she said, before running over to join Kristoff as Anna though of Elsa again, and how much she missed her now. She was jerked back to the present as Bulda clapped her hands, making everybody freeze.

"All right everyone, it's dinnertime! Everybody go and wash your hands! And somebody go over and get Grand Pabbie cause you know he gonna be mad if he sleep through dinner!"

"I'll go get him, Mama." Andy said, leaving the room.

"All-right, Andy. Make sure you wash your hands, too!" she said as Andy went out the front door.

"Anna dear, would you and your little friend like to stay for dinner?" Bulda asked, putting an arm around Anna.

"Oh well, Mama, she kind of needs to-" Kristoff began before Bulda shushed him.

"Well, dear? There's enough to go around!" Bulda said as Anna looked at Kristoff, who gave her a stern look.

"Well, I'm not really expected home yet, so... why not?" she said, shrugging. Bulda gave her a pat on the back.

"Good girl! We'll make you up a place." she said. Before she walked away she turned to Kristoff and put out a finger.

"I like her, Kristoff!" she said, before walking into the kitchen. Anna smiled as Kristoff shrugged his was over to her.

"You have an amazing family, Kristoff." Anna said.

"Yep, you can't hep but love them. No matter how crazy they are." Kristoff replied as Anna looked into the dining area at all the kids running around the table.

She could get used to a life like this.

* * *

**Trolls! They're trolls! Yay for the troll family! Let me know what you guys thought!**

**Also don't forget to follow and fave! I love it when I hear from you guys so don't be shy!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Updates will probably be every weekend or so now. We are reaching the end, kind of hahaha, but classes have started back up for me so I'll try and update as fast as I can! But in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa had received word recently from the security guard Mr. Marsh that her sister, Olaf and the blonde man had plummeted down a two-hundred story cliff. Instead of opening up old wounds, it ignited a fury in her. Who gave him the right to treat her sister like that?

"What?! You said they fell off of a cliff?! I told you not to hurt them you stupid son of a bitch! Are they all right?!" she had asked. Marsh had told her "What do you think? She fell off of a cliff, stupid. She's probably dead, or paralyzed."

That really did it. Instead of reacting with grief, a fire grew behind Elsa's eyes and she grabbed the lamp from her bedside table and chucked it at the huge man as his back was turned. The lamp exploded as it hit his huge body. He roared at her with fury, but Elsa was so angry right now no 6 foot 6 hulk of a man was going to scare her.

"DON'T YOU ROAR AT ME YOU STUPID BASTARD! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Elsa screamed, taking more objects and chucking them at Mr. Marsh full force, with the intention of hitting him in the head.

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! YOU DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE, DON'T EVER CONTACT ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN BECAUSE YOU. ARE. FIRED! YOU WILL NEVER WORK ANOTHER SECURITY JOB FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Elsa screeched. The huge man sneered at her and growled as he nodded his head.

"Get out now, before I throw _you_ off this mountain." Elsa commanded as the huge man stomped out. After he had left, Elsa wasted no time. She phoned down to the office.

"Hello? This is Elsa Arryn. I was wondering, have there been any emergencies today? Any accidents? Anything of that nature?" she asked.

"No ma'am there hasn't." the ranger on the phone replied, "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well... yes. Have you seen a small girl, red hair, freckles, a pink and blue coat with a blonde guy, a dog and a little person pass by recently?" she asked hopefully. The ranger pondered for a moment.

"Why yes ma'am. They came down a while ago. They looked a plum wreck, all covered in snow. Said they were catching a bus back close to your neck of the woods, ma'am." he told her. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Anna had probably gone home. And now she probably hated her sister forever. The thought made Elsa want to burst into tears again, but she couldn't.

"O.K, thank you." Elsa said, hanging up the phone. At that moment, she marched into her room and got all her stuff together, putting her coat back on along with her boots. She had to find her sister. She had to find her and apologize. Anna would never forgive her for this. Now she was driving back home, watching as the snow pelted her windshield. Elsa has learned to let her feelings go these past few days instead of just bottling them up all the time. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Anna about why she couldn't be around her for so long. No matter how much it hurt, Elsa had to tell her. And knowing Anna, she would forgive her and they would be a family again. Just like her parents would have wanted.

* * *

"Can you pass the carrots, Kristoff?" Minnie asked her brother. Kristoff handed her the bowl full of carrots as Anna who was seated next to him with a mouthful of chicken.

"Is the chicken good, dearie?" Bulda asked as Anna swallowed the food.

"It's amazing! How did you do this? Did you fry it or steam it or-" Bulda chuckled.

"I baked it, dear. I'm glad you like it!" she said, taking a bite herself. The group heard the door open as Andy came in with an older man, about in his sixties using a cane.

"Guess who's here for dinner?" he asked the family.

"Grand-Pabbie!" the younger kids all screamed in unison as the old man came up to a seat at the table.

"Yes, it's old Pabbie, your favorite surrogate grandpa from next door." he said, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and dumping them on his plate.

"Hey, Grand-Pabbie." Kristoff said from the other side of the table. Pabbie stopped what he was doing and looked over at Kristoff, who gave him a small wave.

"My stars, it's little Kristoff!" he said joyously as he got up from the table and made his way over to Kristoff.

"Well, get up boy!" Kristoff got up and wrapped Pabbie in a warm hug as Pabbie let out a happy chortle that made Anna smile.

"How are you?" Kristoff asked, taking his seat as Pabbie walked back to his side of the table.

"Oh same old, same old. I'm still practicing and they all want me to retire." he chuckled.

"O.K good, because I actually have a question I need to ask you. That's another reason I'm here." Kristoff replied.

"Pabbie, did you see that Kristoff's brought a nice girl over to have dinner with us?" Cliff asked the older man.

"Pop, once again that's not why I brought her here-" Kristoff tried before Pabbie cut him off.

"Oh yes, so he did. And what's your name, miss?" he asked, furrowing his gray eyebrows.

"Um, my name is Anna and... Kristoff and I are only here as friends. With Olaf of course." she said.

"A likely story," Pabbie mused, "and who is this Olaf?" Anna gestured down to Olaf, who was a chair away. Olaf gave his goofy smile and a huge wave.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he called down to Pabbie.

"Oh, how about that? He seems really nice." Pabbie said, taking a bite of his food.

"He's really been a lot of fun. Kept our spirits up, all right!" Anna said, looking down at Olaf who blushed and gave her a sweet smile.

"Um, Grand-Pabbie, I have a question." Kristoff said. Pabbie took a gulp of his drink.

"Yes, what is it Kristoff?" Kristoff looked at Anna, who looked back at him. Kristoff shifted his gaze back to Pabbie.

"Uh, Anna is on this medicine and I was wondering if you had any available? See, the pharmacies aren't open because of the storm coming and she... misplaced her bottle of pills." He looked over at Anna, who shrugged.

"All right, tell me the name and I'll go over and see if I have any." he said. Anna told him the name of the medicine.

"Ah, for iron deficiency, yes. I don't think I have the medication my dear, but I'll go over to my place and check." Pabbie told her as he finished his food and pushed himself away from the table.

"Dinner was lovely, Bulda. As always." he said before getting up. Bulda gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Pabbie!" she replied as Pabbie took his cane and began to walk to the door.

"I'll be right back." he informed everyone. Kristoff got up and began to walk over to him.

"You want someone to go with you?" he asked. Pabbie waved Kristoff back to the table.

"Nah, nah, nah, Kristoff. I'll be all right. You just stay here." he muttered as he exited the house.

About ten minutes later, Pabbie came lumbering back into the house, empty handed.

"Did you find them?" Kristoff asked. Pabbie frowned and held out his empty hands.

"I don't have any in my stash. I'm sorry, Kristoff. And I'm sorry for you too, Anna." he said sadly. Anna sighed.

"I'll check my purse one more time. I could have overlooked them." she said, getting up from the table and crossing over to the kitchen. The whole table cocked their heads to see into the kitchen as Anna rummaged through her purse. After what seemed like forever, her face lit up.

"Hallelujah! I found them!" she shrieked, waving the pill bottle in the air. Kristoff got up and crossed over to the kitchen.

"No way! Where were they?" he asked. Anna's face turned bright pink.

"They were in my purse... in a zipper pocket I didn't even think to check..." she mumbled. Kristoff sighed and gave her a smirk.

"I can't take you anywhere." he said as Anna popped the bottle open and emptied 2 pills into her hand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a disgrace." she responded dryly as she crossed back to the dining room to get her drink as she took the pills.

"Sorry for making you go search your house, Mr. Pabbie, sir." she said, shrugging. Pabbie shrugged back.

"Hey, it's O.K. Things happen." After that moment, Marcus and the twins ran over to Bulda and Cliff.

"Mama, Papa, can Miss Anna, Mr. Olaf, Kristoff and Sven come play out in the snow with us?" Ci Ci squeaked. Bulda smiled.

"I think you'd might wanna ask Miss Anna, Mr. Olaf and your brother if they want to. I'm all right with it." Bulda said. The three children turned to Anna, Olaf and Kristoff and looked at them with big, innocent eyes.

"Miss Anna, Mr. Olaf, Kristoff, can you come out and play in the snow with us?" they all asked in unison. Anna smiled broadly. These three kids were just so cute she had to say yes.

"Of course we can!" she said, elbowing Kristoff in the ribs.

"Um yeah, sure. Just make sure you guys don't get too cold." he told them, wincing. The kids giggled with glee and rushed for their jackets.

"We will!" Marcus called as the three of them rummaged in the closet for their coats.

"Make sure ya'll wear mittens, and your hats and your scarves, kids!" Bulda called after them as they ran out the door in their winter clothes.

"We will, Mama!" they all said as they disappeared out the door. Bulda looked at Kristoff and Anna.

"What? What is it?" Kristoff asked as he put his jacket on.

"That means you too, Mr. Man." Bulda said, wagging a finger at her son.

"Aw, Ma-"

"_KRISTOPHER!" _

"O.K, O.K. I'll do it." Kristoff said, putting his hat on as Anna giggled, "You guys want to come too?" he asked the remaining kids at the table. They all jumped at the opportunity and rushed to the closet to get their coats as Kristoff smirked at Anna, who smiled back at him.

"That's my family for you." he muttered. Anna shrugged on her jacket and smiled at him.

"I think they're amazing. They're so sweet! And they all love you!" she said as she walked with him to the door, but they were quickly bypassed by Olaf and Sven, who ran out the door.

"Snow! Come on, Sven!" Olaf laughed as Sven barked after him. Kristoff chuckled.

"I think we need to keep Olaf around. He really likes my dog." he said. Anna looked at him.

"'We'? As in you and me? So we are staying friends?" she asked. Kristoff's face flushed red.

"Well, my family would probably banish me if I didn't stay friends with you. They've already convinced themselves that we're a couple." Kristoff replied.

"Yeah, I know." Anna chuckled, "I guess it's because we never told them I was engaged."

"Oh they would have just told me to 'get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing would be fixed'." Kristoff said, talking with his hands. Anna observed the kids playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels and other things.

"Well, they certainly are persistent then!" she said. Kristoff chuckled.

"Oh yeah, they're really persistent." he said as the twins and Olaf came up to the both of them.

"Guys! We have a question!" Olaf said.

"What is it guys?" Anna said, stooping down to their level. Olaf looked at the twins and they all asked in unison.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna gasped and then smiled.

"Of course we will!" she said, getting up and going to build a snowman with them. She turned back to Kristoff.

"Come on, Kristoff!" she said, waving him over. Kristoff sighed and smiled at her, making his way over.

* * *

"You can't get me!" Marcus called as he ran around the yard with Anna chasing after him with a snowball.

"Oh, I bet I can! You'd better watch out! I'm a champion at this!" she called as she lost her breath and stopped to recuperate. She was then hit in the side with a snowball.

"You lose." Kristoff said, coming up to her. They'd been outside with the kids a good while now and Anna was getting a bit tired all of the sudden.

"You O.K?" Kristoff asked her. Anna stood back up and looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just needed a minute." she said, taking a few steps, then stumbling.

"Anna?" Kristoff called after her. Anna waved him off.

"I'm fine, Kristoff. Believe me, I'm all right." she said as Marcus stopped running and looked at her.

"Miss Anna, are you all right?" he asked her. Anna smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, Marcus. Miss Anna's just fine." she said, standing up again, only to stumble, gasping as she fell harder this time.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, rushing to her side purely on instinct to help her up. He grabbed her small arm and tried to help her up, but Anna coughed and stumbled to the ground, where she proceeded to cough some more.

"I'm...fine... K-Kristoff... really" she said, caughing through each word, each cough more violent than the last. Kristoff's big brown eyes filled with worry as he turned to Marcus and the other kids, who all looked just as horrified.

"Run in and get Mama right now! Go!" Kristoff said, shooing them with his hand. The kids all bolted inside, screaming for Bulda and Pabbie as Kristoff brought Anna closer to him. Olaf and Sven came barreling over, Olaf's eyes now filled with as much worry as Kristoff's.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Olaf asked as Sven whined and nudged her. Anna then began to shiver from the cold.

"I don't... I don't know..." she stammered as Kristoff brought her closer to him.

"Miss Anna!" Bulda called, running out with Pabbie close behind, "Are you all right, dear?". Bulda rushed to her side and felt her forehead and hands.

"She's as cold as ice, Mama." Kristoff said, his voice now full of worry as well. Pabbie came limping over and knelt down next to Anna as well.

"She really is. We need to get her to a hospital fast, keep her body temperature up." he said as Bulda pulled out her phone.

"I'm on it." she said, moving away to talk to the paramedics. Kristoff took his hat from his head and put it on Anna's. He also gave her his mittens and wrapped his scarf around her and held her closer than before to try and keep her warm. Olaf came up to them and wiggled into Anna's lap, embracing her with a hug.

"You'll be O.K, Anna. We'll give you warm hugs to keep you warm!" Olaf said brightly, although his face was full of concern. Sven came over and whined as he snuggled up next to Anna. Kristoff sat in the yard and held her until he heard the sound of the ambulance.

"It's O.K, Anna. I've got you." he kept telling her, rubbing her arms and trying to keep her warm. Olaf got out of her lap as the paramedics exited the ambulance and came over to Kristoff, who stood up with Anna still in his arms and brought her over to the back of the ambulance.

"What's going on here?" one of the paramedics, a woman, asked. Kristoff shrugged.

"She was running around the yard, playing with the kids and then she just... collapsed." he said as the paramedics took Anna's temperature.

"We need to get her to the hospital fast. Her temperature's dangerously low. Let us take her." the woman paramedic said. Kristoff looked at Anna, who looked back at him, shivering. He didn't want to let her go.

"O.K. I have to come to the hospital though. I'm not leaving her." he said. Olaf crawled up on the ambulance.

"Me neither. We're both coming with her." he said valiantly.

"Sorry sir, there's only room for one of you to ride with her and we need to go right now." the woman paramedic told them. Kristoff looked at Olaf, who returned his look.

"Oh no, Kristoff. You're coming with her. I can get a ride up to the hospital." Olaf said. Kristoff shook his head.

"No Olaf, you stay with her. Keep her safe. I'll meet you guys there." he said. Olaf looked at him sadly. Kristoff drew in a jagged breath,

"She needs you." he said, breaking his gaze with Olaf.

"She needs you too, Kristoff." Kristoff looked down at Anna, his eyes burning as she clutched at his chest.

"Kristoff, you can't leave me. Please..." she said faintly. Kristoff blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I won't. I promise." he said, nuzzling the top of her head. Anna hugged at Kristoff's chest as she felt him heave back a sob.

"Are you... going to be O.K?" she asked, looking up at him. Kristoff sighed and looked back.

"Don't worry about me." he said, handing her over to the paramedics, "I'll see you soon, Anna. I promise." He watched as the paramedics closed the doors on the ambulance, with Olaf looking out at him with glossy eyes as the ambulance drove away. Kristoff looked at the ground, then at Sven, who came over and whined as he nuzzled his hand. Sven then gave Kristoff's hand a lick before laying down in the snow. Bulda came over and hugged her son, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kristoff. I really hope she gets better. She really is a sweet girl." she said, running her son's back. Kristoff's bangs fell over his moistened eyes as he wiped them with his sleeve.

"She'll get through this, baby. She seems like a strong girl." Bulda added.

"She is. She's one of the strongest girls I've ever met." Kristoff said, sniffling. "She's... fearless."

"She's brought out the best in you. I've never seen you like that around a girl like her." Bulda told him, running her fingers through his blond mane.

"She's engaged."

"What, baby?" Bulda asked.

"I said she's engaged, Mama. She's engaged to some rich guy." Kristoff mumbled.

"Where is he now, though? He ain't here. He ain't spent the last two days with her, trying to help her find her sister. Who has?" Bulda said, squeezing her son't shoulder, "You. You have, baby." Kristoff looked up, then at his mother.

"Mama, I need to borrow your car." he said. Bulda smiled.

"Go get her. That's my baby boy." she said, stroking his cheek before running inside to get her keys. Pabbie came over to Kristoff and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Girls like that come along once in a lifetime, Kristoff." he said, patting Kristoff's shoulder, "Do whatever you feel is right, son. Not what you _think _is right, but what you _feel _is right." Pabbie took his cane and hobbled inside after Bulda, leaving Kristoff standing in the yard with Sven, who pawed at Kristoff's hand and yipped. Kristoff bent down and scratched Sven behind his ears like he liked.

"What do you think, buddy? What should we do?" he asked the dog, who panted then let out a few barks. Kristoff furrowed his brow.

"What, are you sure about that?" Sven barked again, and Kristoff translated.

"Call him, Kristoff. You have his number still! He's got to know!" Kristoff sighed and pet Sven's head again.

"O.K, but if he gets pissed, I'm holding you accountable, buddy boy." he told Sven, who sat down and whined as Kristoff took out his phone

"Kristoff, baby! Here's the keys!" Bulda shouted, running out to him and giving him the keys and wrapping him in a huge hug.

"You be careful now, you hear?" Bulda told him.

"I won't wreck your car, Mama." Kristoff said. Bulda squeezed him tighter.

"Baby, I was talking about you. You look out for yourself. And that girl. Cause she's a sweet girl." she said. Kristoff hugged the woman that had been his mother for 13 years tighter as she kissed his head.

"I love you, my little reindeer king." she told him.

"I love you too, Mama. Thank you. Thank you so much." replied Kristoff, letting go of his mother. She kissed his cheek one more time before running back into the house. Kristoff dialed the number and waited for the ringing to stop. He almost dropped the phone as he heard the receiver pick up.

"Hello?" a voice said. Kristoff's mind went blank. _What should he say? This was going to be painful..._

"Uh... hello. Is this, umm... Hans? Anna's Hans?" Kristoff said, immediately regretting what he had just said by slapping his hand to his forehead.

_"__'Anna's Hans'? What the hell kind of an idiot would ask that?!" _he thought.

"Yes, yes. This is Hans. Who is this?" Hans asked him. Kristoff drew a blank again. How could he say this without Hans thinking Anna was like, cheating on him or something?

"This is um... Anna's... friend." he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Her friend?" Hans wondered. Kristoff's hands were sweating like crazy under his mittens.

"Yes, the one that went with her to the mountains? To bring back Elsa? The one who's phone she called from earlier?" he told Hans. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh yes, I remember her mentioning you beforehand." Hans told him. Kristoff couldn't help but think it sounded a little dickish, but whatever. This was more important.

"Yes, that guy. Listen, Hans. Something's happened." Another moment of silence.

"What? What happened? Is Anna all right?" Hans asked him. Kristoff inhaled deeply and sighed.

"She was just rushed to the hospital by the paramedics. She collapsed and they said her body temperature was really low, so they went ahead and took her." Kristoff said, "And I... I think you should go be with her. She needs you. She..." he struggled over the next few words, like spitting out a bad taste, "she loves you. She believes in you... you're the one for her. And, if she believes that, then... you need to go be with her. No matter what." Kristoff finished, cringing at what he had just said. Hans didn't answer for a moment.

"I'll go. I'll meet her, make sure she's O.K." Hans replied. Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. She needs you. Thank you, Hans. Now... I have to go." he told Hans.

"All right, thank you... umm... what was your name again?" Hans asked him. Kristoff panicked.

"I didn't give it." he replied, his hands sweating more than ever now.

"Oh, well, what is it?" Hans asked before Kristoff hung up the phone, leaving Hans on the other line, confused and unsatisfied. Kristoff hung his head as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Sven whined and pawed at his hand. Kristoff bent down to pet him.

"Well he sounded... uppity." Kristoff told his friend.

"Who knows, Kristoff? He could be a really nice guy!" Kristoff said again, throwing his voice for Sven.

"Yeah, he might be. But... I don't know. He just felt... slimy. Like, he was faking being nice. Y'know?"

"Maybe he thought Anna was cheating on him with you." Kristoff shook his head.

"No, it's not that. Just... something was off about him."

"It's only because you like her." he said as Sven. Sven titled his head.

"No, it is not. I think... she's a cool person and want to be friends and all, but... I don't like her... like that at least. Gah, I don't even want to go anymore." Kristoff moaned, getting up from the ground and leaning on the car. Sven whined again and grunted at him.

"What?" Kristoff asked as Sven bounced around in front of him, grunting and barking. _Like he was scolding him._

"I don't understand you when you talk like that." he said. Sven growled at him and snapped, cornering Kristoff up against the car.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You never act like this! Stop it, Sven!" Kristoff said, shaking his hand at the dog, who barked wildly at him.

"No, Sven! We aren't going!" he snapped at the dog. Sven tilted his head and grunted at him as if to say "Why not?"

"Because she's with her true love!" Kristoff said, his voice breaking as he threw his hands down in defeat as Sven gave him the most condescending look a dog can give to a stubborn human. Kristoff looked his friend and thought about it.

After all, it had been him who had given her a had been him who stuck with her even when she was being difficult, it had been him who went to and from the mountains with her on a smelly bus, it had been him who'd tried to protect her when they were attacked by that big bastard that, it had been him who had given her his coat, hat and scarf to keep her warm and bring her home to his family and stayed with her until help arrived. Not Hans, her fiance. Not Elsa, her own sister. But _him._ A lone ice salesman who hung out with a dog. He was there even before Olaf was. _It had always been him_.

His eyes widened as he suddenly realized.

"Come on, Sven. We've got to get to the hospital." he said, now determined to get to Anna. Sven barked happily and ran over to the car. They got in the car as Kristoff ignited the engine and backed maybe a little bit too fast out of the driveway, but who cared? He had to get to Anna, and he had to get to her fast.

* * *

**Yes, I know, a wee bit long but I couldn't find a place to split the chapter hahaha. What's gonna happen? Will the storm finally hit? Is Elsa gonna come back? What about Hans? Will he reunite with his fiance? Let me know what you guys think will happen!**

**And as always, don't hesitate to review, follow and fave! And if you like the story, spread the word! Tell your friends lol anyways that' it guys, see you soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's been such a while, school started back so I haven't had too much time. I promise to get you guys the end of the story soon enough! Only a few more chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sang along to the Christmas tunes on the radio, which ironically was _Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!_

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful, _

_but the fire is so delightful. _

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_ she hummed as she neared her driveway and opened the gate. She pulled in to see Hans running out of the house to his car he had driven over, all covered in snow. He flung open the door and grabbed something out and stuffed it into his jacket pocket before Elsa could see it and then rushed to get into the driver's side.

_A wedding ring, maybe? _

Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought as she got out and ran over to him.

"Hans! Hans! What's going on?" she asked as he spun around, his green eyes widening in surprise.

"Elsa! You're here! Y-you're back!" he exclaimed as Elsa smiled.

"Yes, I am. Now what's going on? Where's Anna?" she asked, grabbing his hands, now clad in expensive gloves. Hans gave her a look, a sad look and Elsa's smile quickly turned to worry.

"Where is my sister, Hans?" she repeated. Hans closed his eyes and grabbed Elsa's thin hands back.

"Anna didn't return. She's at the hospital. I was told she collapsed and her temperature was really low. I haven't heard anything else yet."

Elsa felt like she wanted to throw up. Or faint. Or both. She grabbed onto her car as Hans grabbed her shoulder.

"Elsa? Are you all right?" he asked. She touched his arm.

"Hans, get to Anna. Please. Go get her, bring her home if you can. Just...let me know if she's all right. Please." Elsa said as Hans let go of her.

"I'll do what I can." he said making his way to the car. Elsa sat on the ground next to her car as Hans drove off as the wind howled.

_The storm was coming and it was coming fast._

Anna stared at the ceiling as an IV dripped into her vein. Just an hour ago she had been having the time of her life with Kristoff and his family. Now she was laying in a hospital bed with an IV. What a great night this was turning out to be.

At least she had Olaf, who had refused to leave her side, even for a minute. The doctor had told her she had had a reaction to the pills she had taken earlier. But that didn't make sense. She had always taken those pills! The doctor set her up with some fluids and medication to let the inflammation in her system go away. The only trick was that she had to have the medication for a few more hours, non stop, so she was stuck there. She was still weak, but she felt a little but better. Olaf had been there to fluff her pillows and cover her with a blanket, as well as watch a little television with her. He had gone down to the cafeteria to get some food for himself because Anna had insisted because she could hear his stomach growling louder than anything. She sighed as she laid back, watching her IV drip, wishing she could see Hans. Sure, she would love to have Kristoff here, the last two days had been great with him, but she missed her beau.

"Knock knock." she heard a voice say. For a second, she swore it was Hans, but her hope was crushed when she saw it was only her nurse, who had a syringe of medication.

"I got your last dose of medication for you, Miss Arryn." the nurse said, injecting her medicine bag with the medicine.

"Thank you." Anna said dryly as the nurse exited, she saw him speak to someone by the door then walk away. She sat back and closed her eyes...

"Anna? Anna..." she heard a cool voice ask her as her eyes began to float open. She blinked and saw that she was looking at none other than Hans. She suddenly brightened up.

"Hans!" she exclaimed, trying to sit up, but her body ached, a little more than earlier... that was strange.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Hans asked her, taking her hands.

"I had a... reaction to my medicine. I guess I just haven't really been feeling myself." she told him, "But you're here now. And that's all that matters." she said smiling, "I've missed you so much. Who told you I was here?" she asked.

"Some guy who said he was friends with you. The one who's phone you called me from before." Hans replied. Anna realized he meant Kristoff.

"Oh, him. O.K, I see. That was... really sweet of him actually. I didn't think he really liked you that much. But, I mean whatever he thinks is right I guess." she said as Hans stroked her face.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you." he said. "You're just," he said, taking a strand of hair of hers and tucking it behind her ear, "so beautiful. And I'm really sorry you're sick." he said as Anna smiled. She gazed into his eyes, which were, indeed, dreamy, but also a warm green. Now she knew his eye color! But that wasn't just it. When she looked into his eyes, she saw someone who loved her, respected her, worried about her and protected her. This man was, indeed, in love with her, and she with him back.

"I know what could help make it better." Anna said, leaning forward. Hans looked at her.

"And what might that me?" he asked. Anna smiled at him.

"A true love's kiss?" he wondered aloud as Anna shook her head. Just like that, Hans closed his eyes, as did she as he reached for her lips to touch his finally in an embrace of true love. But, instead, it didn't come yet. Hans opened his eyes and looked at her again.

"Oh Anna," he sneered, "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna's eyes snapped open. Her eyes turned to Hans, who was smiling, but not the sweet smile she came to know and love. There was something wrong with this smile...

It looked..._evil_.

She had never seen him look like this. Her brain quickly tried to process what he had just said to her as he got up from her bed and made his way over from to the window.

"What...?" she said, her eyebrows arching in confusion, "Y-you said, you did..." Hans continued to look out her window. He then lowered the blind and turned back to her.

"As thirteenth in line for running my family's business, I never stood a chance to prove myself. Well, unless I could knock off each one of my brothers, but that would be too suspicious. So, I knew I had to find a way inside a company in some way.

"So, I found your sister. And, as the CEO of the company, she was my first choice, but, as you know, nobody was getting anywhere with her. Then I thought, "Why not you?". A girl so alone, so naïve, so desperate for love that she was going to be willing to marry me just like that!" Hans explained. Anna was horrified.

"Hans..." she said.

"And I figured after we had married, I'd have to have Elsa get into a little... accident. But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. And then, sure enough, you would need your pills. I took care of those as well." he said. Anna's mouth dropped open.

"What...? Did you...?" she stammered as Hans wheeled her tray table away from the bed.

"Well, I'll have to admit, you were pretty resilient to the pills. I thought for sure they would cause a reaction that would finish you off. But, I guess I was wrong. But now, it doesn't matter anymore." Hans said, giving a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Anna demanded, now getting irritated with him.

"I have plans for your sister. Now, there's you. But you won't be in my way for much longer." he sneered.

"What did you do?" she snarled at him. Hans only smiled. She tried getting up, but a sharp pain shot through her body like a bolt of lightning.

"I think you know, Anna." he said coolly, knocking the nurse's call button out of her reach and turning out her light. The only thing that illuminated the room now was the television screen.

"You won't get away with this..." Anna said defiantly as Hans made his way over to the television.

"Oh Anna," he said, his voice even slimier now as he held the remote in his hand, "I already have."

He shut off the T.V. And left Anna in the darkness. Pain shot through her body like arrows, but Hans was going after Elsa. She had to get out. And fast. She tried calling out, but her throat tightened and she couldn't scream out for a nurse or something.

_It must have been that last dosage of medicine..._

Suddenly, she jumped as she heard someone open the door. She heard someone slurping a drink as Olaf came into her view.

"Anna? Why's it so dark in here?" he asked, turning the T.V. on. Anna tried sitting up, but pain shot through her body as she groaned.

"Anna!" Olaf exclaimed as he crawled up on her bed, "Are you O.K?" Anna shook her head.

"Olaf, you have to help me up. We need to get out of here...we need to get to Elsa." Anna said. Olaf's eyes went wide.

"What? No, no, no! You're sick, you need to stay here! And Elsa doesn't want to see us anyway..." he said glumly.

"No, Olaf... she came back. She's at our house. And... she's in danger." Olaf raised an eyebrow.

"What? From who?

"It's...Hans." Anna told him, "I was wrong about him, Olaf. He... poisoned me and now he's going to kill Elsa. We have to stop him."

"Can't we just call the police?!" Olaf asked frantically.

"It won't do any good. He would have either killed her by the time they got there or he'll see them coming and leave." she said. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Olaf, hand me my phone." she asked. Olaf leaped off the bed and gave her her phone. She punched in Kristoff's number. The line picked up.

"Anna?!" Kristoff said into the phone.

"Kristoff! Where are you?" she asked him.

"I'm on my way up to the hospital! I have to know you're O.K."

"Kristoff, turn around now."

"What?" Kristoff asked, puzzled.

"Turn back and drive as fast as you can my house right now. Please." she asked him. The wind howled outside due to the oncoming snow storm.

"Why?" Kristoff begged.

"Elsa's there and she's in danger! Hans isn't who he says he is and he's gonna try to kill her! I need you to get there and get Elsa out of there before Hans gets there!" she told him.

"I'm going right now," Kristoff told her, "What about you?"

"Olaf and I are coming, just wait for us. Do what ever you can to keep Hans away from Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna..." Kristoff began.

"Don't tell me not to, Kristoff because I'm coming there! End of story!" Anna said rebelliously.

"Be careful." Kristoff said. Anna smiled.

"You too." she said as she hung up, "Olaf, help me up, please."

As soon as he had hung up the phone, Kristoff rammed down on the gas. He knew exactly where the Arryn Mansion was. He had delivered ice there a few days ago! Sven whined at him in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry buddy, we're gonna fix this." he told his friend. In the span of two minutes, his life had been turned completely upside-down. Not only was Anna still sick, but Elsa was now home. They succeeded! Well, kind of. But now she was in danger from that bastard fiance of Anna's. Kristoff knew he was right about him! As he sped towards the Arryn Mansion, the snow began to fall faster and harder, the beginning of a whiteout.

* * *

**Oooh Hans you jerk. The end is coming... What did you guys think? Don't hesitate to leave me a review! Also favorite and follow! Thanks guys!**


End file.
